Blind Admiration
by Amethyst Water Lily
Summary: Sasuke looks forward seeing him on those two days during the week. What was once sweet admiration soon turned into an obsession. COMPLETE!
1. Help

**Blind Admiration**

Summary: _Sasuke only seen him twice a week when he came over to visit his brother. What was once admiration soon turned into an obsession._

Naruto: 19

Itachi: 19

Sasuke: 13

Kyuubi: 22

_Warning: This contains strong language, minor sex, Yaoi, angst, and character deaths. This is my first dark fic so please be kind._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Help

Sasuke stared into to space of his dark room. His eyes half-mist and thoughts swirling in his head. He wanted to see _him_ again. He pictured a sunny smile, bright blue eyes, and golden sun streaked hair. He just wanted to be near _him_. To be near the warmth that _he_ always exudes with. Sasuke let out a quiet sigh. He turned over on top of his bed. Sasuke wasn't in the covers and didn't feel like going to sleep anytime soon. He hardly ever slept unless it was on the days he came over. His mother, Mikoto Uchiha fused over him not sleeping enough to focus in school.

It was slightly true. He hardly did focus in school because his thoughts were always on him. _Him_, as in his older brother's friend, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto worked on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. He came over only on Tuesdays and Thursdays. When he first met Itachi's best friend, he couldn't stand him because of his stupid grins and corny jokes. Eventually, they became tolerable with each other until Naruto one day stopped him from falling from the monkey bars. Ever since that day, he watched his actions closely.

Soon though Sasuke began to like him. His likeness turned into a strong admiration and now he felt like he was in love with the tanned blonde. Sasuke sat up quietly and jumped down from his bed. He wasn't short for his age but he wasn't tall either. His raven locks looked brighter in the moonlight, sharpening the blue tint. Sasuke moved over to the window, looking past the tree hovering over his window and in the direction of where Naruto lived. Today was Sunday so he wouldn't be seeing Naruto until two days later.

His obsidian eyes sparkled with joy at seeing the blonde. Sasuke felt a small smile tug on his lips. He couldn't wait to see him.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke dressed in his school uniform. His mother knocked on the door and turned it open after a few seconds of silence.

"Sasuke? Sweetie, are you up?" she asked with a gentle voice.

Sasuke wasn't like other kids. He never spoke and he wasn't going to speak anytime soon. It wasn't like there was something wrong with him. He just chose not to speak for reasons unknown to his parents. The only things he did, was making small gestures or sounds that only his family and close friends understood. He knew sign language but even so he refused to have a decent conversation. Sasuke is the lone kid, even though girls at his girl swooned over him. He was an Uchiha after all.

He looked at her blankly. She smiled brightly. "I made your favorite pancakes."

Sasuke nodded, walking over to his mother. He closed his room door on the way out. He followed his mother like a chick followed a hen. Sasuke, personally never liked his father. It wasn't like that at first. It was because when he started going to school. His grades weren't perfect like Itachi's. Sasuke at first tried hard to please his father but he had his limits. He soon realized that it wouldn't matter. He could never be better than his brother. He could only strive to be himself. Sasuke now, at thirteen could care less about his father's expectations.

Sasuke saw his older brother sitting at the table reading newspaper. Itachi went to a local university so he still lived at home without the extra expenses. He sat down in his usual chair, waiting for a plate to be set in front of him.

"Good morning, little brother. Did you sleep last night?" his brother asked suddenly.

Sasuke looked at him with fathomless eyes and shook his head.

"I thought you were taking medicine."

Their mother hummed in disappointment. "No, they gave him leg cramps and migraines. I had to take him off it."

As usual his mother and brother started a conversation like he wasn't in the room. He ate one out of his three pancakes before leaving. He hated when they did that. It wasn't like he was deaf. He could hear, think, and see fine. He just couldn't talk. The only person that treated him like a normal teen was Naruto. Sasuke walked in a daze towards school. It was only three blocks away from his house so he got there within ten minutes.

A teacher greeted him like always and other boys at the school looked upon him in jealousy. They couldn't do anything but look. He was a brilliant fighter so they learned their lesson after the fourth time they tried something on him. Sasuke moved out of the teacher's grasp once he came upon his locker. His face blank at the routine. He hated Mondays since he couldn't see Naruto. He only had to wait one more day and eight more hours of school to see him. He started his count down yesterday.

* * *

"Hello? Yes, this is Sasuke's mother. Oh, I see. Did he do the work? Well, I saw him doing homework on Friday. Really? Do I need to come up there? No, my husband isn't here at the moment." Mikoto sighed. "I'm on my way."

"He just left an hour ago." Itachi said looking at her.

"When he turned in his homework, he drew violent scenes on it." She grumbled.

"He needs a therapist." He said putting his newspaper down. He didn't leave for school until ten and didn't come back until three. He had his own car at sophomores were jealous he got a car so fast. He worried about his younger brother, Sasuke simply because Sasuke took a lot of energy to deal with. It was one of the reasons why he invited Naruto over twice a week.

"He can't talk! How would he be able to relay his problems?"

"Notebook paper or sign language."

"You know he doesn't focus enough. I don't even know if he can do sign language enough to hold a conversation."

Itachi looked closely at him mother. She was starting to get small strands of gray hair in her usually black hair. Her eyes looked pink from the lack of sleep and worry lines were starting to show around her eyes. Sasuke was causing her a lot of stress.

"Maybe he needs a friend."

"No, we already tried setting him on a play date with that boy Neji Hyuuga. The only person he tolerates is Naruto." She shook her head while she grabbed her keys.

"Are you going to tell father?" Itachi asked. He was thinking he should call the blonde to let him know what was really going on with his brother.

Mikoto let out a frustrated sigh. "He doesn't need to know. He's already stressed enough as it is about the way Sasuke sleeps. I don't need him knowing that he's scaring his teachers by drawing violence on his homework. His grades are bad enough as it is. I'll be back."

Itachi nodded, standing up from the table. He noticed Sasuke's plate as well. What was going on in his little brother's mind? He went to the wireless phone on the wall to dial a familiar number.

* * *

Sasuke sat patiently in the principal's office while his teacher, Mr. Umino had a quiet discussion with the principal. He knew what they were whispering about by reading their lips. They were talking about how he was unstable and needed a child psychologist. Sasuke didn't want a psychologist but it seems like he was going to have to get one. He nonchalantly sat on the brown chair not having a care in the world. So what he drew pictures about a monster eating all the girls in his class? They were annoying, especially the pink haired one.

One of the secretary's in the office came in, Ms. Tsuchi. Sasuke didn't like the way she looked at him. It made his stomach churn, when her eyes dilated and she licked her lips. She smoothed out her hair before interrupting his teacher and the principal, Mr. Eton.

"Mrs. Uchiha is here."

Sasuke sat up straight at the thought his mother being here. He knew she would be disappointed in him. He wondered if she would end up ignoring him like his father did. He inwardly shook his head and outwardly narrowed his eyes. He wouldn't allow that to happen. Sasuke would be a good son for his mother.

His mother walked in as graceful and as beautiful as he always thought. She patted him on the head and warily looked at the principal.

"Good to see you, Mrs. Uchiha. I hope you know why you're here." Mr. Eton said bluntly, not moving around the subject.

She nodded and Sasuke reached for her hand, earning a small smile from his mother. He turned back towards the principal.

"He drew a picture, depicting a vicious monster eating every single girl in class. Mr. Umino was horrified and had to call you to address the issue."

"I understand. It will not happen again."

"Yes, I hope so. We have called social services as well."

His mother's voice rose. "What? Why?"

Sasuke knew social services involved domestic abuse for children. He wasn't abused. He was just a bit…weird.

"To evaluate your son's mental condition. You say there is nothing wrong with that brain of his but there's clearly something is. He never focuses, he never eats, he never speaks, and he's rude when a teacher is guiding him down the hall." Mr. Eton said calmly.

"You can't decide that for my son!" his mother yelled.

Mr. Umino shook his head. "It should've been done a long time ago, Mrs. Uchiha. He clearly needs help."

"How can you do this to him? He's a healthy boy! He may have so weird attributes but he's in every right normal!" She stood up, angry tears coming down her eyes.

Sasuke didn't like his mother's tears. He didn't want her to cry. He glared harshly at his teacher and the principal making them flinch. How dare they upset his mother? A sneer appeared on his lips as he stood up as well. He was about to step forward but his mother hugged him.

"No, I'm alright Sasuke. It's okay." She shuffled him out of the office. She turned back to look at their horrified faces. Mikoto would never admit that she was scared of her son as well when she saw that look on his face. It looked like he was going to kill them. "My husband will hear of this." She threatened.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: What do you think? I actually think it's a good start for a dark story. It's going to get much darker when Fugaku comes into to picture. Naruto might lighten the mood.


	2. Therapy

**Chapter 2: Therapy**

Sasuke watched his brother leave from the living room window. Itachi stared at him for a few seconds before he backed up out of the driveway. When Sasuke came home Itachi was going over last minute homework checks and his mother immediately went to her room. Most likely to get on the phone with his father to let him know of Sasuke's behavior. Sasuke didn't want to stress his mother out but he couldn't help how he was. He won't be able to change until he got what he wanted. Sasuke walked up the steps to go into his room. He didn't really have anything to do other than read. He hasn't stayed at school to get his homework so he wasn't going to be doing that.

Sasuke bent down to reach under his bed where a small shoe box lay. He took it out, sitting on his bed and kicked off his shoes. He lifted the lid and a picture of Naruto was tapped in the middle of the box. He smiled softly, running his fingers gently over Naruto's tanned face. He could only imagine what it truly was like. Naruto's skin was probably soft but soft to the point where it wasn't overly feminine. Unlike Sasuke's skin, which he kept moisturized at all times just in case Naruto wanted to touch him. He will soon see the blonde though. Tomorrow, he'll come over and they will hang out like always.

He felt giddy all of the sudden and carefully put the box back in its place so it won't cause suspicion. His mother used to clean his room until he started seeing Naruto in a different light. He wanted his privacy to remain, his privacy. Sasuke lied down on his back, closing his eyes and imagining Naruto was caressing his face. His parents will never understand him. His mother tried her best to make sure she understood his actions up until now but she will never know what it's like in his world. He was different from his family. Sasuke could always hear them talking about him like he wasn't even in the room.

_Why was he so weird_?

_Why doesn't he talk to me_?

_Why doesn't he have any friends_?

Sasuke could have one answer for all of those questions. His only desire is Naruto's sole attention. No one else matters. Not school. Not his father or Itachi. His mother was the only person in this household that probably understood some things about him but she didn't know why. He could sometimes hear her crying in the kitchen when she thought he was in his room. He could hear the whispered arguments that she and Itachi had in the living room. His father never spoke to him much unless it was something he did to upset his mother. Sasuke ignored it all.

Sasuke heard his parents' room door open and close. His mother stopped outside his room but she didn't knock, she continued down the hall. He could tell by her unsteady footsteps that she was crying. Sasuke wanted to tell her that he was sorry but how can he be? He didn't feel any remorse for his actions in class! He hated school. He hated the other kids that looked at him with jealousy just because he had a teacher escort him around the building. That soon will stop…

They will all see a message soon enough. He wasn't mentally retarded. He just didn't do work and he didn't talk. He knew for sure that his father was on his way from work to talk to him. He could just feel his father's anger from here.

Sasuke opened his eyes and a smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

"Hello?" a groggy voice asked into the phone.

"I told you to be ready." A calm voice said on the other line.

"Sorry…had a rough night."

"Cancel work today." The other ordered.

"Why?"

"Just do it. I'll be there to pick you up in ten minutes."

Azure eyes blinked rapidly at the phone after he heard a click. What the hell was that all about?

* * *

Sasuke had to hold back the smile when he heard his father loud angry footsteps coming up the stairs. That was a record time. His mother only got off the phone with him twenty minutes ago. His father's office was usually thirty minutes or more away. He must've really been speeding. Sasuke narrowed his eyes when his father didn't even bother to knock. The door swung open roughly.

Fugaku growled. "Boy, you have some _nerve_ upsetting your mother like that!"

Sasuke stared blankly at him, seeing how red his father was. He wondered what his father would look like when he cut his throat open. Would he be yelling at him then? Most likely not. Sasuke always thought about killing his father. He couldn't really call him a father to him because he only paid attention to Sasuke when he did something wrong. Sasuke's face remained impassive.

"Get up!" he bellowed.

Sasuke got out of bed sluggishly, just to get on his father's nerves even more. Identical obsidian eyes glared at him. His father pulled him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the top of the stairs. His usual punishment was to go into the basement for an hour or two. Sasuke would have to sit in the dark and cold basement until his father calmed down. Sasuke went down the steps as fast as he could, grunting when his father pinched the back of his neck.

The basement was past the kitchen and next to the pantry. Sasuke almost choked on his spit when his father pushed him more roughly than usual down the stairs. He landed on his knees, hissing in pain at the effect the concrete had on them. He looked up at his father slightly frightened when he started walking down the steps as well. Sasuke backed up, ignoring the pain in his knees to get away from his furious father.

Fugaku caught him easily though. He smacked him once in the cheek. "If you mess up again and make your mother cry I will show you pain, boy. Do you hear me?"

Sasuke shakily nodded, never expecting his father to hit him so harshly. He never got hit before. He must've really messed up this time. The sting on the right side of his face numbed his whole body. Sasuke looked up at his father blankly who still remained angry at his face.

"Fix your face!" he shouted.

Sasuke didn't know what he was talking about. This was his usual expressionless face. He got smacked again, wincing in pain. His face remained blank though.

His father glared down at him. In that moment, something passed between them. Sasuke looked down at his feet, glaring hatefully at the cold floor. He wouldn't show his father his face. He never thought that it would affect him that much to the point where it fueled his anger. Sasuke was pushed further into the dark basement before his father stomped back upstairs. When the door closed Sasuke raised his head catching his father by surprise. There was little light but the look in Sasuke's eyes was enough.

* * *

"I'm scared, Fugaku." Mikoto said, tears streaming down her face.

Fugaku couldn't get that expression on Sasuke's face out of his head. It definitely was some sort of animosity towards him but he didn't know to what level. If looks could kill then maybe he would've been dead.

He reassured his wife. "Don't worry. We'll figure this out, together. The principal is _right_…maybe he does _need_ therapy."

Mikoto clung to him desperately. He wrapped his arms tighter around him. Sasuke was breaking apart this family, one by one. First it was Itachi that became distant, now Mikoto's health may be at risk. She was going to have to stay away from Sasuke for awhile to get back her senses. He was not going to have his family break up for some brat. Fugaku would rather send Sasuke away than the people that were considered normal. He should've seen they were going to have problems with him as soon as he found out he wasn't going to talk for anyone.

Sasuke told them, himself that he didn't feel like speaking. Fugaku had enough of his spoiled brat behavior. It was out of hand.

"When are social services showing up?" he asked.

"I don't know. They didn't specify anything."

"Since they just called today, it will be in a file by tonight. Someone would come by tomorrow or on Wednesday."

He rubbed his wife's back and kissed her forehead. Everything was going to be alright. He'll make sure of it. In case the therapy doesn't work, he was going to have to contact a friend of his that specializes in discipline.

* * *

Sasuke calmed down after an hour in the dark. It could do wonders on his mind. He had come up with a plan to get Naruto. He hasn't been in the basement for almost two weeks since he was trying to act normal enough for his mother. He wasn't doing it anymore though. He heard footsteps upstairs, meaning it was time for lunch. His mother was fixing something for them. He couldn't hear his father so he assumed that he went back to work. Sasuke scowled. His cheek still hurt from that slap. Sasuke was much smaller than his father.

His father worked out every other day to stay healthy. He had a toned body and looked young for someone that was almost fifty. It was probably the Uchiha genes.

"Sasuke?" his mother called, opening the door. "You can come up now. I made you some rice balls."

Sasuke crawled from his corner and silently walked up the wooden steps. His feet were cold from the freezing floor. He took his mother's soft hand that was offered to him.

"Oh goodness! You're hand is cold. I'll put some tea on for you too." She gently pushed him to sit at the table.

She quickly put a tea kettle on the stove and gave him three rice balls to eat. She smiled. "I'm sorry about your father, sweetie. I know he's a bit harsh so I told him to leave."

Sasuke nodded, taking a small bite of one of the rice balls.

She ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. "We also had taken into account that Mr. Eton was right. We've contacted a family therapist that will be here every week on Friday."

Sasuke froze in mid bite to stare at her.

"Sorry but I think it's for your own good."

He put his rice ball down, shaking his head vehemently.

"You have to Sasuke. If you don't, your father said he'll send you _away_." She had tears coming down her face again.

He narrowed his eyes, picking up his plate. Sasuke threw it harshly against the wall almost hitting her head. She jumped and let out a horrified short scream. He'll never get sent away. He stomped upstairs leaving his mother downstairs in the kitchen on her knees in sobs. So that's his father's solution? To send him away! To send him away from **HIS** Naruto! He won't let him! Sasuke slammed his door close, locking it before jumping on his bed.

Sasuke won't let it happen. His father won't send him away. He'll send his father away. A crooked smile appeared on his face and a small laugh escaped his throat. Sasuke knew that his parents feared him. Well, he was about to show them what fear truly was. His father wanted him to fear pain but sadly he was a masochist. He loved pain and he loved to cause pain. The scars on his legs could prove it.

* * *

It has been hours since Sasuke heard something other than crying. Sasuke heard a car door slam. That sounded like his brother. He guessed his classes were over. He sat up on his bed before softly rolling off. His mother was still sobbing her eyes out on the couch. She probably didn't hear it. The front door opened and Sasuke heard two sets of footsteps instead of one. His eyes widened when he realized who it could be. By the sound of the heavy steps and the husky tone…

_Naruto_.

Sasuke unlocked his door and silently opened it to hear the conversation downstairs. He stepped lightly down the hallway to get a better understanding of the words they were saying in low tones.

"Mrs. Uchiha?" Naruto asked upon seeing their mother on the couch.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"S-Sasuke…he's angry with me." She sobbed.

"Did father come home?"

"Yes, for a little bit. He put him down in the basement for awhile. I told him the options he had…and he threw his plate at me!"

"What options?" His older brother's voice became unsteadily calm.

"Either get therapy or be sent away. I can't go near him, Itachi. Please talk some sense into him. I don't want my baby being sent away."

Sasuke felt dread at the pit of his stomach at Naruto's next statement.

"_No, I'll talk to him_." The blonde's voice held a lot of determination and Sasuke slinked his way back to his room.

He could deal with Itachi talking to him but Naruto was a different story. His dark world was threatening to crumble apart. Naruto knew he had family issues but he didn't know to what degree. Now, he knows though. Now, Sasuke couldn't act innocent around Naruto anymore. Maybe it was a good thing but when he heard those heavy determined steps, a whimper escaped his throat. He could already tell this wasn't going to be easy. Not anymore.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: I promised to update soon but I had family over on the holidays. It was hard writing a sentence without them being on my back. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Review and I'll update soon. Hopefully. XD


	3. Happy

**Chapter 3: Happy**

_Snowysess: I'm so sorry this is updating so slow. I don't have a lot of time to write so it's going to be short. _

* * *

Sasuke panted as he heard Naruto's steps coming up the stairs. He needed to calm down before the blonde got to his door. He nervously pulled at his sweaty fingers and fixed any stray strands of hair out of his face. Sasuke was sure Naruto would be disgusted by his behavior. He would leave and never come back. Maybe he was exaggerating the truth but that's what his mind kept telling him. His heartbeat was out of control as the knock on the door made him slightly jump.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's husky voice said on the other end. "It's me Naruto. We need to talk."

Sasuke wiped his sweaty hands on his bed and walked hesitantly to the door. He turned the doorknob slowly and opened the door to stare up into azure eyes. It took a big amount of restraint to keep his features cool. He stared up at the blonde of his dreams. His tanned skin looked as perfect as his golden spiky hair. It was like Naruto had a halo and wings appearing at his bedroom door. Sasuke moved slightly aside so Naruto could step in.

Naruto looked around the room as Sasuke closed the door. His hand trembled as he let go of the doorknob. He looked back at Naruto who sat on his bed. He tried to control his breathing and keep the blush off his face at the thoughts exploding into his head. Blood pooled down into his abdomen so he quickly walked over to his desk to sit down. He needed to hide his body's actions before the blonde noticed.

"Listen Sasuke…I don't know how I'm going to say this. I'm not going to give you a lecture but I think you know the meaning between right and wrong. I heard some disturbing stuff from Itachi earlier today that I wasn't sure that you would do." He sighed.

Sasuke kept his head down and his eyes focused on his feet. He couldn't look at Naruto in the face.

"I know its hard living up to your parents' expectations but you have to look on the bright side. At least you _have_ parents. Not all kids are lucky to be born into a family that loves them for who they are. I never knew my parents and I would give up anything in the world to grow up in a house that I could call home. Where there were people who always welcomed me."

Sasuke knew the blonde was an orphan. He felt sorry for frightening his mother but they threatened to take him away. To take him away from the object of his dreams. It was like his heart was smashed to pieces and his hopes were drained away. He only felt anger at the thought. His hands tightened on the edge of the chair.

"Look at me Sasuke." Naruto said suddenly.

Sasuke couldn't disobey Naruto so he lifted his head to stare into warm azure eyes. He had to listen to Naruto. He'll do anything to stay with the blonde. His blonde.

"You're slowly scaring your family and breaking them apart. They know…I know you're a smart boy. Probably smarter than me but the problems that you go through aren't that tough. There are other people in the world that have it worse than you. People that lost _everything_. You should be grateful for what you have. Can you promise me that you'll listen to your parents? Go through therapy and do your school work without making your teachers question your sanity?"

There was silence. Sasuke wanted to cry to Naruto that it wasn't fair.

"There is always a period in your life where you have to make hard decisions, Sasuke. You could go through with this for a few months and then your parents won't hassle you as much. If you don't do it for your parents, do it for me. I hate to see you so lonely. I want you to make other friends around your age. I want to see you _smile_ Sasuke and so does everyone else." Naruto softly smiled.

Sasuke felt tears prickling his eyes. Naruto rushed to his side and wrapped his arms around his shoulders in a tight embrace. Sasuke's heart almost stopped at the sudden action. He'll do it for Naruto. He promised. He took a hold of Naruto's front shirt feeling the warmth that he always exudes.

"I know you can't talk but if you have any problems you can come to me for anything. Okay?" Naruto said gently into the air.

Sasuke nodded against his shoulder.

* * *

Mikoto gasped when Sasuke kneeled in front of her and grabbed her hands. His head bowed close to her knee. Naruto just grinned and Itachi had a small smile on his face. Sasuke was apologizing to her. When she overcame her shock she cried happily, pulling Sasuke into a motherly hug. She looked at Naruto, silently thanking him as her baby boy hugged her back.

"I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke tensed for a second but relaxed as she rocked him as she used to do when he was a kid. Mikoto didn't know what kind of power Naruto had over Sasuke but she was thankful that the blonde existed. Sasuke needed someone to look up to and it was obvious that it wasn't Itachi. She was happy.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: I told you it was short but at least I got it out. The next chapter, you can only guess what happens. Sasuke meets his therapist and Naruto gives him a horrible surprise.


	4. Discovery

**Chapter 4: Discovery**

"_**Sasuke writing**_"

Sasuke stared calmly at his father's angry face. He was suspended from school for two days so he had to sit around in the house until Itachi came back. Sasuke inwardly was smirking like the devil at his father's expanse. His mother was making breakfast and humming a tune since she was happy about yesterday. Itachi left for school early to turn in his projects and then he'll be taking Sasuke to a therapist that Naruto recommended.

Sasuke got his plate of strawberry waffles with whip cream on top. His father was still glaring daggers at him as he picked up his fork and knife to cut a piece.

"Stop glaring at your son, Fugaku." His mother said in a stern tone.

Fugaku narrowed his eyes but finally relented on his gaze. Sasuke ate an entire waffle and all of his strawberries. His mother figured out a long time ago that he loved fruits. Any kind of fruit or berry would be off his plate in seconds.

"I hope you know that if you disappoint me or your mother again, you're going away to boot camp." His father said marching out the kitchen, ignoring the calls of his wife to eat breakfast.

The slam of the front door was the sign that he was leaving. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and pushed his plate away before nodding his head in thanks to his mother. He wanted to go to his room and think about what Naruto told him yesterday. He'll listen to his parents for now and try to keep out of trouble in school but that wasn't going to last long. His father never liked Naruto and still doesn't. He thinks that Naruto is a bad influence on both Itachi and Sasuke.

Sasuke walked robotically into his room and locked the door. He didn't want to be bothered for his plans. His father may think he's man of the house but Sasuke had authority right now. Everyone was focused on his actions. He opened his mouth a small grunt sound coming out. He closed it again and sat down on his bed, turning towards the door to his room to stare blankly. Fugaku Uchiha will soon see what position he's in.

* * *

"Hey Itachi!" Naruto greeted loudly in front of the campus's water fountain.

"Hn."

"How's Sasuke this morning?" he asked randomly.

"He didn't sleep last night. He may be listening to mother and father but I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen."

Naruto's smile turned into a frown. "What do you mean?"

"I saw Sasuke in the living room, smiling to himself late last night." Itachi said, remembering the crazed look his little brother had in his big obsidian eyes. He has never been that scared in his nineteen year old life.

"Maybe he's just happy." The tall blonde said.

"No. Something is different. We're going to the therapist you suggested this afternoon."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Let's just hope not."

"Oh! Itachi, guess what?"

"Hn." Itachi looked into excited blue eyes.

"Sakura is back in town!"

His eyes widened, the image of Sasuke suddenly appeared in his mind. Naruto's happy chatting didn't stop the feeling of dread going through his entire being. Goose bumps rose up on his arms and his neck hair stood at end. The chill of the wind only made things worse.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the blue eyed blonde's picture. He heard the front door open and he guessed it was Itachi. He glanced at the clock and carefully put the picture back in its rightful place. It was twelve thirty. Itachi was a little late. Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror and wiped his eyes. His rings were deeper than they have been in weeks. This therapist was the one that Naruto recommended so he'll go willingly. He went to his door and unlocked it. Sasuke was just opening his door when Itachi was about to knock.

He stared blankly up at his older brother.

Itachi asked. "Ready to leave, little brother?"

He narrowed his eyes for a brief second, hating when people acted like he was retarded or something. Sasuke nodded and followed his big brother out of his room towards the front door. His mother was waiting with his jacket.

"Here you go, sweetie. I'm proud of you." She kissed his forehead on the way out.

Sasuke grunted. He got into the passenger's seat, put on his seatbelt and was backing out of the driveway in seconds.

* * *

The ride wasn't too long but it felt like it. Itachi remained silent. He stiffly glanced at Sasuke on occasion but other than that there wasn't any communication between them. The building they arrived at apparently had multiple businesses in it. Sasuke caught a glimpse of the cleaning cart going into the elevator as they walked in. Itachi went to the front security desk to ask for directions. Sasuke stared blankly at the red bean marble floor. He was lost in the designs. He actually enjoyed looking at them.

"Sasuke?" his brother called him.

Sasuke looked up, slightly annoyed that his admiration of the marble was interrupted. He glared at his older brother who stood frozen. He walked to him and put his gaze back on the floor as Itachi led him to the elevators. The elevator was decorated with the same red bean colors but had golden bars for those who had wheel chairs. They got off on the fourth floor and walked down a narrow hallway with light green carpet. The hallway was so narrow that only one person could walk with shoulders forwards. Sasuke thought it would be a cool way for someone to die, to be crushed by walls on opposite sides.

They came to a glass door that had silver blinds covering the inside so no one could see in. The name Kakashi Hatake was in bold black letter. Itachi pushed the door open and Sasuke saw the theme immediately. There were bamboo plants in every corner, light green chairs matched the black carpet and painting/pictures were on the walls of something of natural scenery. There was an old lady sitting a chair closest to the desk.

The desk attendant was a lightly tanned female with brown hair and sharp brown eyes. She was staring at them for awhile before smiling politely. "Hello, welcome to Dr. Hatake's office! I'm Tenten, how can I help you?"

Itachi nodded. "I'm here for the one o clock session for Sasuke Uchiha."

She nodded and turned to look at her computer. She clicked on something a few times and looked at Itachi. Tenten then picked up a clipboard with medical forms on it.

"Please fill one through three pages out. This is your first time here, correct?"

Itachi nodded again.

She smiled. "Once you fill that out, he'll be with you in a minute."

Tenten stood up and went to the light brown door behind the desk. She announced that his new appointment was here before going back on the computer to finish what she was doing before they came in.

Itachi sat across from the old woman who was having trouble staying up. Sasuke stayed standing in the middle of the room, staring blankly at the door behind the woman's cluttered desk. He rather not sit in a place he wasn't comfortable in. It was the reason why he could never go to the movies. The smell of popcorn made him nauseous and sitting near a stranger put his paranoid level skyrocket. He remained standing.

Itachi finished with his medical forms and basic information only a few minutes before the back door opened. A red headed male, pale skin and thick ringed sea-foam eyes stepped out. He had a deadly aura surrounding him and Sasuke suddenly felt the urge to greet the man. He waited at the glass door that led to the back. His obsidian eyes staring into blank light green.

The red head suddenly smirked. "Good luck."

Sasuke nodded, a smirk coming onto his face as well. He didn't care if Itachi saw this exchange between the two of them. Sasuke felt as though he and the stranger were the same. He could feel it on the tip of his tongue.

"Sasuke? Do you know that man?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke turned back towards his older brother and shook his head. A few minutes later a buzz was heard and Tenten told him that he could go back. Itachi was to stay out there for the privacy of doctor and patient.

When Sasuke walked into the back door he wasn't expecting the man to look so…different. Silver hair was spiked up going to the left, an eye patch covered his left eye, and a half mask covered two thirds of his face. He wore a simple white button up shirt, beige pants and white tennis shoes. He didn't look like a therapist but more of a common criminal.

"Ah, you must be Sasuke Uchiha. Please have a seat."

Sasuke shook his head.

"Hmm. You're a mute." He went through his desk and pulled out a notepad. He got a pen out of his penholder and handed them to Sasuke.

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions. You're going to give me an answer. I can tell if you're lying so don't try." He said lazily.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

Sasuke wrote on his notepad. "_**Red**_."

"What's my name?"

"_**Hatake Kakashi**_."

"Why are you here?"

Sasuke hesitated but continued to write.

"_**My mother and father don't like my current behavior**_."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at his handwriting.

"How old are you?"

"_**13**_."

The silver headed therapist leaned back in his chair.

"Do you know sign language?"

"_**Yes**_."

Kakashi made a small noise and began typing away on his computer.

"How's your sleeping habit?"

Sasuke blinked and wrote. "_**I don't sleep some nights. If I do, it's only on Tuesdays and Thursdays**_."

"Why?" Kakashi asked not looking at him.

"_**It's the only time, **__he__** comes over**_."

The therapist raised an eyebrow at his answer. "Who?"

"_**Naruto**_."

Kakashi sighed. "What do your parents think of him?"

"_**My mother likes him around and my father hates him**_."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the thought of his father. The blank expression gone from his face and a small glimpse of his dark side made itself known.

"Forget I asked that. What can you tell me about Naruto?"

"_**He's my best friend. He's mine, not Itachi's**_."

Kakashi stopped typing at that. "Does anyone know that he's yours?"

"_**No. My father wants me to stop talking to him. He wants to send me away from my best friend**_."

The silver headed therapist began typing again but stopped every few seconds to think about what he was typing.

"Do you know why you're here?"

Sasuke smirked. "_**You tell me**_."

Kakashi glanced at the clock. "Well, its seems like our time is up. I need you to make another appointment for Friday. I need to talk to the person who brought you here."

Sasuke nodded. His blank face back on before walking calmly out the door. Kakashi was right behind him. Sasuke was led towards the sitting area and his new therapist motioned for Itachi to come into the door.

"He'll only be a minute, Sasuke." Kakashi winked at him.

Sasuke hated to admit it but he actually _liked_ his therapist.

* * *

Itachi sat down as Kakashi sat down on the front of his desk. He watched him sigh and scratched the back of his head. Itachi knew Kakashi because he was Naruto's therapist in high school. They only met a handful of times but he considered him a friend.

"What is this about?"

"You should know. You brought him here." Kakashi said curtly.

"Hn."

"From what I know now…I'll keep a special eye on him. He's _very_ hostile towards your father and I think he has a crush on Naruto."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"He clearly made it known that Naruto was his. I suggest you warn Naruto and your father to be careful around him. He has potential to kill. In his next session I'm going to give him an IQ test and a thorough evaluation. I can already tell he's paranoid and emotionally…not all there. After that, I'll see if I can help him with his sleeping disorder. Itachi, I'm sorry but right now we're going to have to hope for the best."

* * *

Sasuke noticed the change in his older brother's demeanor. He was stiffer than usual around him and instead of his usual glances he kept his eyes on the road. He complained that going to Dr. Hatake was going to take money but Sasuke wasn't sure if that was the only thing that was worrying him.

Once they got home, Naruto was waiting on the steps and someone was standing next to him. A pink haired woman with emerald eyes, fair skin, and a curvy body. She was beautiful in any man's eyes but why was she standing so close to Naruto? Sasuke narrowed his eyes, his lips tight and brows furrowed.

"Hey! Itachi, Sasuke I would like you to meet, Sakura Haruno. She's my girlfriend." Naruto announced with a grin.

Sakura smiled. "Nice to meet you. I heard so much about you guys on the phone."

Itachi paled visibly. Sasuke glared deadly at her and then rushed his way into the house leaving Naruto and Sakura to question his actions. He slammed the front door, startling his mother.

"How was therapy?" Naruto's loud voice was heard as he took off his jacket, leaving it on the floor.

His mother tried to calm him down but he pushed her harshly against the wall. He glared at her as she was about to scream. She kept her hand over her mouth, covering her sobs while tears ran down her cheeks. Sasuke then turned slowly towards the steps and ran to his room. This Sakura Haruno was going to have to disappear. How dare she touch what was his?

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: Sorry for the late update. I was supposed to do this the day after Christmas but family stopped me. So what do you think? Did you like it? Review and tell me what you think. Next chapter Sasuke injures someone and Naruto finds out the truth.


	5. Secrets

**Chapter 5: Secrets**

_Snowysess: Just to let you know, I'm not really a fan of Sakura myself. She's going to be posed as the bad guy in this story so forgive me, all those Sakura fans out there. There's minor sexual abuse and mild violence in this chapter and the chapter coming up. Sorry for the slow update. I typed this up in the library so give me time._

* * *

Sasuke glared hard outside of his window. How dare she? How dare she lay a hand on what was his? Sakura Haruno was as good as dead to him. He won't allow it. He'll never allow Naruto to be with that slut. He could tell by the smell of her perfume and the amount of make-up she wore was all for show. She's fake. She was a doll that he'll melt the plastic away. Naruto will soon see that no one but Sasuke was meant for him. They understood each other quite well.

Sasuke turned back towards his bed to see drawings of Sakura dying in the most painful ways. He picked a picture up of him cutting off her head and then setting the rest of her body on fire. He wanted her to go back where she came from. Her stench was no longer wanted. A malicious glint passed inside his eyes and an evil smirk formed on his face. Itachi knew what was to come if he didn't get that pink haired bimbo away from Naruto. Away from his blonde. He'll give him the maximum of three days before his plans go into action.

"Mother?" Itachi said walking into the living room to see her shaking in fear. "What happened?"

Sakura and Naruto stood in the threshold of the front door talking in hushed tones. Itachi knew he had to warn Naruto before things got out of hand. By that reaction, already he knew that Kakashi was telling the truth. Sasuke, his baby brother had an unhealthy obsession with Naruto. Bringing Sakura into the picture will only make things worse. He walked over to his quietly sobbing mother and started to rub her back to comfort her. She flinched upon contact but he continued anyway.

Mikoto looked up at Sakura and then back to Naruto. She wiped her eyes of her tears. "Forgive me. Would you like some tea?"

Sakura kindly shook her head. "No thank you. I have to go to a seminar soon so I won't be staying long."

Mikoto stood up and Itachi knew she was trying to get her mind off of Sasuke. "No, I insist. I can't believe I look like this in front of guests. Have a seat." She rushed into the kitchen wiping her face with the sleeves of her shirt.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I don't know. Let's not discuss it. I'll talk to her." Itachi said walking quickly after his mother.

He found her running water into the kettle with a blank expression on her face. A weak and desperate smile caused Itachi's heart twist. He couldn't stand the sight of his mother being so broken. Sasuke was slowly killing her on the inside. A few weeks ago he noticed she lost a lot of weight. Her wrists and waist was a lot smaller than before, for it to be normal.

"Mother, you _have_ to tell me what happened." He said firmly.

She turned to look at him with tears beginning to spill from her eyes. "I was about to scream…I w-was trying to c-calm him down…he…my baby boy looked as though he wanted to…t-to k-i-_kill_ me. Itachi please…I can't do it anymore. I can't s-stay here."

Itachi never heard his mother stutter. He never heard her visibly show a strong amount of fear since she had a household to run. This wasn't the case now. Here she was shaking, losing her inner self, and crying out that she could no longer be apart of the family. She wiped her face with quivering hands.

"I'll fix tea for the guests but…I'm leaving afterwards."

Itachi nodded his head about to give his mother a hug but she stopped him. She shook her head and went back to what she was doing.

Itachi watched for a few seconds and then turned on his heel to go into the living room. He saw Naruto and Sakura holding hands and giving each other light kisses. He glanced up the stairs, hoping Sasuke didn't see any of this. He cleared his throat and they slowly pulled apart. Naruto was blushing in embarrassment while Sakura looked annoyed that he interrupted them.

"Naruto I need to speak to you." He said seriously. He was looking as though he had no room for argument.

Naruto seemed to get it. His azure eyes turned stern and his facial expression became grave. He kissed Sakura on the cheek and promised her to be back soon. They walked near the basement door before Itachi turned around to say something.

"Bringing her here wasn't a good idea." He stated while getting straight to the point.

"Why not?"

"We have a problem with Sasuke. You can call Kakashi if you don't believe me but he likes you."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "I know he likes me. It's the only reason why he lets me be around him."

Itachi shook his head and was about to speak until Sakura's voice called him.

"Naruto, I have to leave."

"Sorry. I'll be right back Itachi." The blonde said and ran off to his girlfriend.

Itachi let a sad expression come onto his face. Naruto doesn't understand that Sasuke is getting dangerous. There's only a small amount of time before Sasuke does something. If he does anything, Itachi knew that it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Sasuke was able to go back to school on Friday. After Sakura left, his mother up and disappeared. His father blamed him for it and moved him down into the basement. He wasn't allowed upstairs unless it was for dinner or therapy. Itachi helped him move all his stuff into the basement and luckily didn't find the little picture of Naruto in the box. Sasuke hasn't been able to see Naruto either. His father explained that he needed his own friends and that his blonde was a bad influence. Well its too bad his father doesn't know that Naruto is taking him out tonight.

Sasuke hated his father to the very core of his being. He did his homework and completed all his assignments to pretend to be a good boy. His teachers and classmates were surprised by his change of behavior. The teachers thought they accomplished something and his classmates thought he was easier to get along with. His father didn't know the lengths of him wanting to be with Naruto. He'll do anything to see the blonde. Even if it's just for a few minutes.

Itachi has yet to relay the message to Naruto about what's going to happen to that girlfriend of his. Sasuke knew that he had to see her again to put his plans into action. Itachi was supposed to pick him up for his therapy session with Kakashi. His teachers already knew so at twelve thirty they had him get his stuff ready to leave. He waited outside on a bench with his homeroom teacher standing next to him. Mr. Umino was talking about how nice the weather is even though it's a cold day in February. Sasuke did small gestures as shrugging his shoulders and nodding his head to make sure he didn't seem rude.

Sasuke calmly walked got into Itachi's car. He threw his book bag in the back seat and put of his seatbelt. He could never be too careful. The ride to Kakashi's office was filled with silence and the sound of the heater. Sasuke stared at his older brother, wondering what was going on in his head.

They walked into the building together and Tenten was glad to see them back again. Kakashi didn't seem to have any other patients so Sasuke was called right in. He remained standing like the last session.

"How are you today?" Kakashi asked while signing in on the computer.

"_**Excited." **_Sasuke wrote down on his notepad.

"Oh, why is that?" the silver headed therapist raised an eyebrow.

"_**I get to see Naruto today**_."

"I thought he worked of Fridays."

"_**He does but he promised that he'll take me out for something to eat today. He took off work**_."

"That sounds nice. What do you like to eat?" Kakashi began typing away on the keyboard.

"_**Onigiri and tomatoes. I mostly eat fruit though**_."

"That seems healthy. So how was school today?"

Sasuke's face tightened and his hands clenched the pencil he was writing with a bit too hard. "_**I hate school**_."

"Everyone hates school."

Sasuke glared at him. "_**Not like I do**_."

Kakashi believed it when he said that. "So did anything new happen during the week?"

"_**I met Sakura**_." Sasuke's expression darkened. "_**My mother left me. It was her fault. If she didn't show up none of this would've happened**_."

"I'm sure there were other reasons." Kakashi stated nonchalantly. "Why do you think it was Sakura's fault?"

"_**She touched Naruto. It's her fault my mother left me. She doesn't belong with him**_." His dark expression suddenly turned blank and Kakashi kept typing.

"Who does belong with him?"

Sasuke scowled at the question. "_**Isn't it obvious**_?"

Kakashi looked at the clock. "Oh, that's it for today. One more thing…do you have trouble sleeping at night?"

Sasuke nodded.

"I'm going to try to give you some low doses of sleeping pills to see if that will help. I'll figure something out next time. I'll say Tuesday?"

Sasuke nodded once again and Kakashi watched him leave with a sigh. It's worse than he thought. He continued typing on the computer. There's always the calm before the storm and that storm was Sasuke. The adolescent was about to do something and he had to warn Naruto. He was sure Itachi already did but he has a feeling the message didn't get through clearly. Especially if Sakura is still in town. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Naruto phone number. He can only hope he picks up.

* * *

"Be good, Sasuke." Itachi stated as he dropped Sasuke off at Naruto's house. He had a feeling he was going to regret this.

Sasuke nodded and closed the door. He walked up to the blonde's porch and knocked on the door. Naruto's guardian was hardly home and he only met the old guy once. Naruto opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey Sasuke! Come on in! I have to take a shower and then we can go." He said excitedly. He waved to Itachi who was watching from the car.

Itachi drove off but still couldn't shake the eerie feeling away.

Sasuke walked into the cluttered living room. There was a dark red shiny bag that he hasn't seen before by the couch. He looked at it confused.

"Oh, that's Sakura's. She's sleep right now. I should put it in our room." Naruto blushed and picked up the bag.

Sasuke stared at the floor with an angry glare. **Their** room? What now, were they married? No, that's impossible! He'll never let it happen.

"You can turn on the TV if you want!" Naruto yelled from the bathroom after he turned on the shower faucet.

Sasuke nodded. He'll make the perfect background noise. He turned on the TV, loud enough for Naruto to hear it. He hoped Sakura rudely awakened too. He went past the kitchen and into the small hall towards Naruto's room. The door was slight ajar and he could see Sakura getting up in nothing but red lingerie. He narrowed his eyes and then shook his head. He had to play his part right or this wouldn't go so well.

He opened the door just as she was about to put on a white button up shirt.

"Oh you scared me! You're Sasuke right?"

He nodded.

"Oh, I forgot you're a mute. Do you need anything?" she asked sweetly.

Sasuke wanted to pick up the pole lamp and ram it through her heart but he continued his innocent façade. He had to do it right. He thought of Naruto arms around him and a blush appeared on his face.

"Don't tell me…" she smirked. "You have a crush on me?"

He turned his gaze towards the floor.

"Aww. It's okay. I'll let you in on a little secret." She walked towards him after buttoning up the rest of her shirt.

Sakura lifted up his head and kissed him lightly on the lips. He had to resist spitting in her face at the contact but he had to make sacrifices for his blonde.

"I think you're cute. Too bad you're not a bit older. I would gladly _leave_ Naruto to be with you." She winked.

Sasuke opened his mouth about to call her a slut but was stopped when he felt a tongue go down his throat. She was actually taking advantage of a thirteen year old? His body shivered in disgust and she probably took it as a sign of enjoyment. He heard the shower stop and he heard Naruto whistling an upbeat tune. Sakura sighed disappointed.

"We'll continue this later. Maybe when you get back from dinner. I might be able to get Naruto out of the house for a few minutes to show you what its like to be _with a woman_. Does that sound good?"

He reluctantly nodded. He knew what type of woman she was. He knew when he first met her that she was a pedophile. There are always skeletons in everyone's closet and he found hers. She smelt like candy perfume to attract kids around his age. He wouldn't be surprised if she already took advantage of that Hyuuga kid down the street. He walked out the room as quickly as he could. He went to the trashcan in the kitchen to spit out her disgusting taste. He hated sweets and he hated her more.

The stage was set. He knew all he had to do was be alone with her to confirm his suspicions. He remembered the way she was looking at him when they first met. It wasn't her being sweet. It was her being flirtatious with a minor.

Sasuke rinsed out his mouth a few times with tap water. Tonight she was going to die. That bitch that dared to touch what was his! He heard Naruto's heavy steps coming towards him and straightened his face. The blonde had a big smile on his face.

"You ready to go?"

He nodded, unable to shake the feelings of excitement.

"Okay then! Sakura, we'll be back soon!"

"Have fun!" she called from the hallway and looked at Sasuke with a spark of lust.

Sasuke gave her a small smile and then followed Naruto out of the house. As Naruto walked in front of him, he turned to glare at the house. Soon. So very soon.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: Review and I'll update when I can. I don't know when that will be but hopefully not too long away. Thank you for the reviews so far. Next chapter Naruto gets the scare of his life.


	6. Disappear

**Chapter 6: Disappear**

_Snowysess: Sorry for the slow updates. I skipped out on doing my homework to write these so you better be grateful. Anyway, this might get a bit disturbing from now on. If you don't like it then you picked the wrong story to read._

* * *

Sasuke was happy to spend time with Naruto. He enjoyed the way the blonde talked about almost anything that came to mind. He could easily empty his mind from all his devious plans in order to give Naruto his upmost attention. He didn't want to ruin the moment before it even started. They were currently on their way back to Naruto's house with vanilla ice cream. Sasuke wasn't one for sweets but he'll eat anything that his blonde ordered for him.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called with a grin.

He looked up at him, adoration appearing in his eyes.

"Itachi told me about therapy. Do you like Kakashi? He was my therapist when I was your age."

Sasuke scrunched up his nose and slowly nodded his head.

"That's good! I didn't want you to be sent to one of those therapists all about money! Kakashi is more down to earth and could relate to many things that we go through. He's a bit lazy though." He snickered as he took another lick of his ice cream cone.

Sasuke agreed. Now that he thought about it. Kakashi was lazy and that was probably why he liked him so much.

They had just finished their ice cream when Sakura came out on the front lawn to greet them. "Naruto, could you buy some _girly_ stuff for me? I ran out of this a little while ago." She gave him a small piece of paper that had a list of women products. Naruto slightly blushed and Sasuke felt the urge to stab Sakura in the face for making his blonde do that for her.

"What about Sasuke? I promised to watch a movie with him before he went home."

Sakura smiled too sweet in Sasuke's opinion but Naruto didn't seem to catch on. "It's okay. I'll watch it with him for you."

Sasuke knew this was all apart of her elaborate plan to be alone with him. After all, there wasn't a chance that she would have this opportunity anytime soon. He looked up at Sakura, observing her body language, and the way she kept glancing at him. It only made sense. If Naruto wasn't so dense then he would know that Sakura was a whore that slept with anything that could get an erection. Sasuke blinked blankly at her while wiping a strand of raven hair from his face. This was going to be too easy.

Naruto nodded sheepishly. "I'll be back then. Sasuke, would you mind?"

Sasuke reluctantly shook his head.

"Good. I won't be gone long." Naruto said as he ran from the house and down the street.

Sasuke watched him until he turned the corner then turned back towards the pink haired slut. He saw her lick her lips but resisted the urge to frown in displeasure. He followed her back in the house. He didn't even make it fully into the living room before she grabbed the buttons to his jeans, trying to take his pants off.

"Come on! We have to be quick." She said truly desperate to violate a young adolescent.

Sasuke reluctantly helped her and she freed his flaccid member. There wasn't anyway that she was going to get him hard. She stared up at him.

"What now? Can't you get it up?" she sneered.

He smirked darkly and started to think of Naruto. He started to fantasize about tanned skin rubbing against his own, the soft kisses, the strong arms, and blue eyes that promised pleasure. That was his fantasy Naruto. The Naruto that was able to love him as much as Sasuke loved him.

"Good."

Sakura lifted up her skirt, showing she didn't have any underwear on. She was already flowing with her own juices. It looked sick in Sasuke's opinion. He had to concentrate to keep his erection from going flat. She guided him to the couch and lifted on top of him. Just as she was about to sink down on his member, Sasuke head butted her in her huge forehead. She groaned, falling back on the floor and hissing in pain. He lifted up his pants and quickly went to the kitchen for the biggest knife.

"Sasuke?" she called in her confusion.

Sasuke was too focused to worry about his blurred vision. He wanted to see red. He wanted to see her blood for touching what was his. He came back out with a glare that can kill.

"W-What are you doing with that k-knife?" she stuttered, crawling away from him. She still had a hand on her forehead because it hurt.

Sasuke stepped closer, backing her up against the corner of the living room. There wasn't any need to delay the inevitable. The bitch had to die.

He raised the blade and pushed it into her throat. He won't be able to hear her annoying voice again. Naruto won't be able to listen to trash ever again. Sasuke took the blade out, hearing her gasping for air as her throat dripped with blood. What did Naruto see in her? What did she have that he didn't? He took her wrist and chopped halfway through it. Her blood was gushing out on his clothes. He didn't mind though. This was what he wanted.

This was the blood he wanted. This was the person that was going to die by his hands for trying to take his spot in Naruto's life.

He felt tears coming to his eyes in anger. Her skirt was ripped from falling from the couch and her private parts were still showing. He couldn't stand the sight of her even now that she was painted with her own blood. She reached out for him, opening her bloody mouth in a silent scream. Her eyes were starting to become lifeless as her senses slowly left her dying body.

Sasuke dropped the knife just as he heard Naruto open the front door. He made sure his jeans were sagging and ran to him. Sasuke sobbed heavily.

* * *

"Sasuke? What's wrong? Where's Sakura?" he asked but froze when he noticed blood on his clothes.

Sasuke was bleeding from the forehead while he pointed in the living room and Naruto rushed in to see Sakura dying in the corner. A bloody knife was only a few feet away from her and by the smell in the air he could smell her arousal. His eyes widened in horror as he turned back towards Sasuke who had his jeans sagging and some wet spots on the front of them. She tried to molest Sasuke?

He couldn't think about that now! He went to the phone and immediately called emergency services. This wasn't good! He looked at Sasuke, worried that he was going to get worse from the unexpected abuse. He needed more than therapy now.

* * *

It wasn't long before the paramedics showed up. Police asked Naruto endless questions and he tried to answer them with the best of his ability. Sasuke stood at his side, tears still coming down his face yet on the inside he was laughing darkly.

Itachi showed up right after they took Sakura away. Sasuke had heard the paramedics say that she was going to make it but it's too late for that now. Sakura will never talk again and Sasuke was sure that she won't be awake for awhile. She had a concussion, mutilated hand, and severely damage throat. There wasn't anyway she'll be coming around Naruto or Sasuke again.

Itachi offered Naruto a place to stay since investigators were collecting evidence. There will be more questions tomorrow so for tonight they wanted to rest. Sasuke was put in the bed first but he didn't fall asleep. He didn't like the basement and he didn't trust his father. After showering and faking like he was traumatized he still had adrenaline running through him. He wanted to go to the hospital and finish the job.

Sasuke waited until everyone was asleep before he snuck out the house. He wanted to go back to the crime scene. The crime he caused. He walked briskly down the street, pulling his jacket closer to his small body. The yellow police tape made him smile, creepily.

"You're handy work, kid?" a rough voice called from behind him.

Sasuke turned around to see the red head from Kakashi's office. He nodded slowly.

"You should be more careful. They'll find you. There are ways to make people disappear. Do you want to know how?"

He shrugged. Why not? This guy seemed like a professional. He listened to the guy tell him stories about what he did to his family. Sasuke felt sorry for the man. The red head took out a cigarette and began to smoke once he was done talking. He pulled out a card from his pocket. "If you need any help, call me."

Sasuke looked at it, noticing there was just a number. There wasn't a name on it.

"My name is Gaara. Yours?"

Sasuke smirked and shook his head. He pulled out a pen he always carried with him for situations like this and wrote it on Gaara's arm.

Gaara nodded. "Sasuke eh? Nice name. See ya."

The red head walked away with the lingering smell of cigarette smoke in the air. Sasuke found someone else to admire. Gaara understood him in his own kind of way. Maybe he could get Naruto and Gaara to be friends. He doubted it.

Sasuke stared at the house until it was close to sunrise. He had to make it seem that he at least slept. It will be alright soon because he'll have his blonde all to himself.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: I told you it would be disturbing. You can continue reading. I updated two chapters for a reason. Next chapter Itachi explains to Naruto how dangerous Sasuke actually really is and Sasuke gets his alone time with his favorite blonde!


	7. Sweet

**Chapter 7: Sweet**

_Snowysess: I know you've all been waiting for this kind of warning. __**LEMON!**__ It's not a long lemon but its one. Minor sex and strong language too._

* * *

Itachi knew this was the time to tell Naruto before Sasuke got out of hand. He had already called Kakashi to tell him what happened to Sakura. She was at the hospital being charged for child molestation as soon as she woke up. The doctors have told Naruto yesterday that she was in a mild coma and it would matter to her on when she got up. Naruto was hurt by her actions and hung out with Sasuke as much as he could.

Itachi knew there was more to the situation though. If Sasuke truly didn't want to be molested then he wouldn't be. He took martial arts and knew self defense so why let Sakura take advantage of him? He already knew that his little brother planned the whole thing. Itachi was worried about who the next person he was going to attack. It has been relatively calm lately. It's always calm before the storm.

The forensic scientists still weren't done with Naruto house so the blonde stayed in Sasuke's old room. Fugaku couldn't stand Naruto but he wasn't going to put him out in his time of need. No one in the house was able to stand Sasuke as much as the blonde could. It's obvious that Sasuke has an attraction to Naruto now. Itachi wondered why he never noticed it until Kakashi pointed it out. He had informed his mother of the current events and she talked to Sasuke over the phone for a few minutes.

Sasuke seemed a bit happy after hearing from their mother. Itachi was sure that their mother was the only other person that Sasuke liked as well. He felt like he was missing something but Itachi pushed his thoughts aside. Today the child services company is sending a representative to see Sasuke's environment. His father fixed up the basement within the last two days because of it.

Itachi just hoped the visit didn't go too bad. Sasuke was currently at school and afterwards he's supposed to go to Kakashi for his third visit. He only hoped that he had some alone time with Naruto before the end of the day. He needed his friend to understand that his little brother isn't all what he seems. He was an Uchiha. He was a genius by nature and there's something big about to happen. Something that might be worse than that incident with Sakura. She survived but who is to say whoever Sasuke attacks next won't be dead?

* * *

Sasuke stood as it was his turn to go into Kakashi's office. Itachi had dropped him off and promised to be back once his session was over. He didn't mind since he liked the independence. Naruto didn't have to work today since it was Tuesday. He'll be home alone with his blonde for a few hours since Itachi had a meeting with their father to go to. He could feel the joy building up inside his heart. He had the perfect way to cheer Naruto back up.

He nodded to Gaara as the red head left the office. Kakashi offered him a seat like always and this time he chose to sit down.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke. I understand you had a difficult weekend after our last session." He said staring at him intently.

"_**It was nothing**_."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, let's move on. How is school?"

"_**I still hate it**_."

Kakashi went to the computer to begin typing. Sasuke kind of felt relieved that he did. He didn't want Kakashi observing him like some caged animal.

"Have you told Naruto about your feelings for him?"

Sasuke shook his head and wrote down on his pad. "_**No. I can't, not yet**_."

Technically he was going to tonight but he felt like he needed to lie. He didn't want Kakashi knowing any of his other secrets.

"I wish you luck with him. He's as dense as a rock." Kakashi joked.

Sasuke smirked. "_**I like you**_."

"Aww…I'm flattered but I'm taken."

"_**If Naruto hasn't told me about you and I was stuck with a stuck up therapist, I'm sure they would be dead by now**_." He said as his eyes took a darker more sinister look to them.

The silver haired therapist cleared his throat. "Thank you for the compliment. Hm, what about your home life? Is it getting any better?"

"**_My mother is still gone but I made the one responsible pay for her crimes. I got to talk to mother on Sunday. She was happy to know I was alright_**." His eyes softened as he mentioned his mother.

Kakashi hummed and began typing. It seemed like Mikoto Uchiha was the only person keeping this boy sane. Now that she's gone, he could do whatever he wanted. He hated working with psychopaths.

"You must really love your mother." He stated softly.

Sasuke nodded. "_**I'll do anything for my mother. I'll kill for her**_."

"I'm sure you will." He muttered. "What about Itachi? What's your relationship with him?"

Sasuke shrugged. "_**I get the feeling he's afraid of me so I stay away from him. I used to admire him until he started treating me like I wasn't even in the room**_." He narrowed his eyes, remembering the conversation with his mother in the kitchen. Why didn't he ask him those questions? He was old enough to understand Itachi's vocabulary. He wasn't six anymore!

"Okay. Maybe if you two talked to each other then there could be some understanding." He paused and glanced at the clock. "I've got your prescription for your sleeping pills. You take one every night. There is stiffness in the neck sometimes but that's a natural thing. It'll eventually go away. You're next appointment is on Friday so I'll be happy to see you then."

Sasuke nodded and took the bag from Kakashi's outstretched hand. He walked out the office and saw Itachi standing there waiting for him.

"You ready to go?"

Sasuke nodded.

Tenten smiled. "Have a good night!"

They nodded at her before leaving the office.

* * *

Itachi waited for Naruto to get out of the shower so he could speak with him. The visit with the representative went smoothly and his father didn't raise any suspicion about Sasuke's punishment. The representative wanted to see Sasuke in a school environment before finally meeting with his little brother for questions. It was a delicate process.

Naruto walked in the room with just t-shirt and boxers on. He was in a better mood than yesterday. Itachi was grateful for it. Sasuke was in the basement doing his homework since their father was home.

"We need to talk about Sasuke." Itachi said bluntly. He had learned from his mistakes that he needed to speak to Naruto directly.

"Huh? Why?" The blonde blinked and tilted his head in confusion.

"There's something you need to know about him. Sakura may have molested him but I think it was all apart of some deviant plan to get her away from you."

"What? Why? Where is this coming from?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke has an _obsession_ with you. Remember a few years back, he used to hate you as much as our father does. Now he follows you around like a love sick puppy. Kakashi told me to warn you about how _dangerous_ Sasuke can become. The evaluation he gave him suggested he had _homicidal tendencies_."

"B-But!" Naruto stuttered, dropping his things on the floor where he stood.

"You need to watch yourself around him. I learned that much from Sasuke. Don't bring him around your companions or love interests. He'll hurt them like he hurt Sakura."

"I don't believe you!" he yelled, fists balled up to his sides.

"Stop being an idiot and open your eyes. My little brother isn't _normal_ and you fucking know it! Stop acting like he's a typical teenager. He isn't! The looks he gives you isn't something from a friend. It's a possession. He wants to own you!"

"You're delusional! He's just a kid!"

"Either way Naruto, there's something up his sleeve. I don't _trust_ him. You can be naïve all you want to but I've warned you. If you had paid attention to your cell phone every once in awhile you should know Kakashi warned you too!" Itachi said storming out of the room. He hoped his message got through Naruto's thick head or they're all in a world of misery. He still had that feeling that something dreadful was going to happen but it's not like he knew when.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto sitting on the couch laughing at some silly movie. His father and older brother left a few minutes ago so he was safe to come out of the basement. He crept towards the blonde but was caught as he took a bite of his apple. He didn't really like apples but it'll do for dinner.

"Sasuke! Want to watch this movie with me?"

He shrugged. He sat down next to him as close as possible without raising any suspicion. He didn't want the blonde to try to run away just yet. Sasuke wanted to at least finish his apple.

"Erm…ugh…Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned towards Naruto, giving him his usual blank look. He raised an eyebrow questioning what.

"Do you like me?" he asked sheepishly.

He stopped mid-bite but continued to chew what was already in his mouth. He pointed at his heart with his other hand trying to tell him that he did more than just like him. Naruto seemed to get the answer and blushed.

"Thanks. I love you too. You may be different but I wouldn't have you any other way."

They went back to watching the comedy movie Naruto had chosen. Sasuke finished his apple and got up to throw it away. The movie was going off when he came back into the room. The blonde had a giant smile on his face. "What do you want to do?"

Sasuke smirked, running upstairs and into his father's bedroom. This is where it will happen. This is where he'll take advantage of the situation and let Naruto know that they belonged together.

"Sasuke?" Naruto huffed as he came into the room.

He jumped on the king sized bed and held out his hand for Naruto to take. The blonde didn't seem to want to though. "Are we supposed to be jumping on you're father's bed?"

He nodded enthusiastically like a little child. Naruto happily took his hand then. Sasuke inwardly grinned and began jumping with his blonde. Naruto was laughing and showing off with tricks. He stopped when he realized Sasuke was laughing as well.

"You…you laughed!"

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

Naruto really began having fun then. He let his guard down and Sasuke knew it was time to make his move. He jumped over to him and both of them crashed down onto the bed. Naruto was out of breath and Sasuke admired his features from this close. His chest raised and fell with the older males in unison. He leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Naruto stiffened under him. "D-Did you just k-kiss me?"

Sasuke smirked and leaned down to kiss him again. Naruto moved his head to the side so he only got his cheek. The blonde was pushing him away! He wouldn't have any of it! He hovered on top of him and slammed his lips on the others in a brutal kiss. He bit Naruto's bottom lip, making the older male gasp. He was allowed entrance into the blonde's mouth.

Naruto was hesitant at first but returned the kiss with as much passion as he was. Sasuke was elated. He could surprise Naruto one more time before they went further. He pulled away to stare into beautiful azure eyes.

"**Naruto**." He smiled.

"You c-can t-talk?" he asked in disbelief.

Sasuke sat up and shrugged. "There isn't any need to talk when people can understand actions. 90% of conversation is body language anyway. My mother knew I could talk but she understood that I didn't feel the need to."

"B-But everyone thinks you're a mute!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "It's not my fault everyone jumps to assumptions."

Naruto sweat dropped and was about to ask another question but Sasuke stopped him.

"You can ask me all the questions in the world and I'll try to answer Naruto but right now I want you to kiss me."

"Wha? W-Wait! Why?"

Sasuke leaned over him again and kissed Naruto's throat. His blonde was so delicious. He was so tantalizing he couldn't stand it. He didn't want to talk right now. He wanted to show Naruto how much he meant to him. He kissed Naruto's nose and smirked. "That would be _obvious_. I like you Naruto. I love you. I want you and I need you. _Only you_. Nobody else."

"This isn't right. This is statutory _rape_! Plus, we're guys!"

Sasuke sighed. "I'll show you but you have to trust me."

Naruto gulped. "I think of you as a little bro—

He cut him off with a kiss. He didn't care what Naruto thought of him. He was his and there's nobody around to change that matter. Naruto was sensitive for a male but he soon began to reciprocate his kisses.

Somewhere in the frenzy, Naruto had taken over and was now on top of Sasuke. He stripped Sasuke of his shirt and kissed down his ivory skin. Sasuke moaned, panting into the sexual atmosphere. His wish was finally coming true. He was going to have Naruto and Naruto was going to have him.

Their clothes were soon strewn about in the room and Sasuke found himself back on top of Naruto. It didn't matter which one of them topped or bottomed. All that mattered was that they connected. Sasuke slid down Naruto's chest with his tongue and placed kisses wherever he missed.

Once he finally reached Naruto's beautiful and twitching erection, he wrapped his tongue around he head. He moaned as his blonde moaned under him. He took the head into his mouth with a harsh suck. He tasted so good. He could get enough of the blonde. Sasuke didn't have a lot of time so he began to bob his head up and down the thick shaft. The smooth organ moving between his lips and Naruto's pants and moans were nothing but amazing.

He took him deeper into his mouth with each bob of his head but he felt his mouth getting sore. He let go of it with a pop, licking the slit as he went. He lifted himself back on Naruto, leaning down to place a sloppy kiss on the blonde's mouth.

"S-Sasuke…we should stop." Naruto protested weakly.

"No." he stated calmly.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's erection and lifted his entrance above it. He wanted all the pain and the pleasure. He wanted it rough and sweet all in one. He smirked, dropping himself onto the rigid member. Naruto moaned loudly, bucking his hips and going deeper into him. Sasuke winced at being filled. The burning pain and the pulsing pleasure was all there. He groaned at the feeling, enjoying the sensations coursing through his body.

He enjoyed anything he did with his blonde. He lifted himself up and slammed back down, watching Naruto's face. He guided Naruto's hands to his hips so he could set the rhythm. This was all so delicious. This was all so fascinating to watch and to do.

Sasuke cried out when something inside him was hit. He moved his body faster, wanting release, wanting Naruto to come with him and needing the blonde closer than before. He looked down between them curious as to what it looked like for his ass to swallow Naruto's erection whole. It was so erotic and a sight he has been waiting for.

Naruto moaned his name, making his heart swell with pride.

There wasn't any turning back after this. He wasn't a virgin. He was taken and claimed by his Naruto. His blonde.

He came hard, moaning with Naruto's name on his lips. It wasn't long after; Naruto came as well, bucking underneath him with the heels of his feet digging into the mattress. Sasuke watched him, enthralled and unable to turn away.

He got off of the softening member, looking at the cum coming out of his entrance. This was Naruto's legacy. He kissed Naruto in the forehead.

"I love you and all that matters is that you love me. If you falter, then I can promise you _revenge will be sweet_."

Naruto turned to look at him. Sasuke smirked and kissed him on the nose. "It's our little secret."

His blonde nodded, agreeing with him. Yes, they were truly made for each other. Sasuke held onto him for awhile before deciding to clean the bed up a little. They left the room and took a shower together. Sasuke happily cleaned Naruto. The blonde was in his own little world but it didn't matter. After the shower they cuddled up together on the couch to watch one of Sasuke's scary movies. Sasuke heard the slam of the car door and sighed. He kissed Naruto on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."

Naruto automatically nodded. Sasuke gave him a brief tongue kiss and ran downstairs to avoid his father.

* * *

Naruto stared at the television with a blank expression on his face. He was molested by someone seven to eight years younger than him. He had sex with a thirteen year old. He wanted to cry but for some reason, as he was doing the act it felt right. He could only ask forgiveness from Kami that he allowed such sinful acts. Naruto felt pathetic but it was too late to back out. Sasuke made that clear to him by the threat he made. He should've listened to Kakashi and Itachi. He should've left Sasuke alone on the playground so the boy could become independent.

Why does he always fuck things up? He put on a fake smile when Itachi and his father walked through the door. For now, he had to play along until he found out how to fix it.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: Disturbing? No! Hot? I don't know. Creepy? Might be. Confusing? Not really but its about to be. Crazy? Hell yes! Review and I'll update as soon as I can. Next chapter Fugaku kicks Naruto out and Sasuke is planning something that'll probably make his father disappear forever.


	8. Damage

**Chapter 8: Damage**

Sasuke stared down at blonde tresses peaking out of the blankets. Everyone else was asleep except for him, since he wanted to watch his blonde sleep. It has been a few days since Sasuke was allowed to be alone with Naruto again. He still acted the same around him and the rest of his so called family. Naruto apparently didn't want to cause any suspicions about their newfound _relationship_.

Sasuke could only smirk at the knowledge. He stepped closer to the bed so he could get a better look at the person sleeping on it. He was positive if his father were to know that, he would immediately kick Naruto out. Sasuke won't let that happen though. It was too soon. Their love for each other has just started. He wanted to explore Naruto to the fullest extent. He wanted to know everything from past to future.

He reached out, stroking a whiskered cheek softly. Naruto groaned at the feeling but didn't pull away. Sasuke's eyes darkened in lust. He wanted to claim Naruto as his but he didn't want to hurt him. He didn't want his blonde to be in pain. The wheels turning in his head made him snatch his hand away. He needed to go through his plan.

He couldn't have Naruto completely yet. Not yet.

Sasuke slowly backed up and out of the guest room. He was just about to turn around before he heard his father's drunken voice.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" He slurred.

Sasuke stiffened. He didn't want to turn around and see his father's angry eyes. He wasn't supposed to be out of the basement and this most likely would cause him to get punishment. He glanced in the direction of Fugaku, noticing that he was just dressed in robe and boxers. His hair was disheveled and his appearance wasn't kept up like it was supposed to be.

He stared at him calmly. He didn't fear Fugaku because he knew his father couldn't really do anything to him unless it involved Naruto.

His father stepped closer at him. "I hate _that_ face. I've always hated that face."

Sasuke stepped back. He didn't like his personal space being invaded unless it was what he wanted. His father kept walking closer to him until he was towering over him. His usual cold eyes were narrowed in hatred and anger.

"It's your fault that your mother left." He raised his hand and smacked Sasuke hard enough for him to get knocked into the wall.

Sasuke grunted, wiping the blood off his bottom lip. He glared up at his father. He was tired of the same things repeating itself. His mother didn't leave because of him. His mother left because Fugaku couldn't control him. He never could and he wasn't going to any time soon.

"Fucking brat!"

Sasuke was kicked down the stairs. His head banged against the rail as he fell. His father was right behind him, and then dragged him by his raven hair. He bit his lip to prevent from crying out at the abuse. He was soon thrown down the basement steps.

"I'm going to get rid of _that idiot_! He's the one that keeps claiming your normal! I know better though! Why couldn't you be _like_ your brother? You're a failure! A disgrace to the Uchiha name!" He yelled from upstairs.

Sasuke coughed up blood. One of his ribs was damaged, he was sure of it. He glared up at his father. He almost looked deranged, yelling at the top of his lungs like that.

"You're nothing but a spoiled brat and I hope you had fun because you won't be leaving this basement for a _long_ time." Fugaku smirked. Sasuke could tell that he was slightly frightened but it didn't stop him.

The door shut and Sasuke remained on the floor, shakily breathing. The pain only grew as he bit his already bloody lip. It would seem that his father didn't know what he was capable of.

Sasuke got up on shaky legs, wincing when he felt his ankle crack. His neck hurt but it wasn't anything he was going to complain about. He went to one of his many bags and pulled out medical supplies. His father was an alcoholic. His dark eyes brightened at the fact. That means it would be so much easier to make him disappear.

* * *

Naruto looked warily at Itachi. He hasn't seen Sasuke all morning so it was starting to worry him. "Where's your brother?"

Itachi sighed. "Father locked him in the basement last night."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Sasuke was in _your_ room last night."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?"

Itachi just stared at him. "You're not stupid, Naruto. Sasuke was watching you as you slept. I already told you that he was obsessed with you. It would be better this way."

Naruto bit his lip. He didn't want to tell Itachi that Sasuke already took advantage of him. He felt as though as he was blind. He didn't see the signs of the younger Uchiha becoming obsessed with him. He thought Sasuke just looked up to him. Naruto thought he was like the older brother Itachi never was.

In the past, he had seen how Itachi acted around Sasuke. It was always cautious. He never treated him like a normal brother. It started off because Sasuke refused to talk, so everyone thought he was fragile. Then it turned into fear but now that fear has turned into resentment. Since Naruto moved in, he noticed how Fugaku glared at Sasuke and how Itachi avoided him like he was a plague.

It wasn't right. He didn't know that he only fueled Sasuke's twisted mind until it was too late. Naruto looked back at Itachi and asked, "Would the situation change if Sasuke knew how to talk?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "I think it would be worse."

"Oh."

Naruto knew that Sasuke was a genius just like Itachi but how much of one?

* * *

When Fugaku walked into the door, that blonde idiot was no where in sight. He growled in frustration. How could he kick the kid out when he wasn't here? Itachi wasn't there either so he suspected they went out with friends.

He walked upstairs, ready to set his stuff down but as he walked up he noticed the smell of cigarette smoke. He looked around, confused for a moment. He set his briefcase down and turned on the hall light. There was a red headed male, standing in front of his bedroom door.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get into my house?"

"That was me." An unfamiliar voice said from behind him.

Fugaku turned around with eyes wide. "Sas—

He couldn't even say the boy's name before a sharp pain went through his head and everything went black.

* * *

Sasuke stared down at the limp body of his father. He couldn't have Fugaku take away his blonde. He had called Gaara earlier this afternoon once Naruto and Itachi left for school. Gaara had come up with a nice way to make his father disappear. They had many things to do to make sure no one caught them. He stared up at Gaara and smirked. "Easy?"

"Child's play." The other said. He didn't know if that was an insult or not, so he wasn't going to look into it.

Sasuke's face went blank, and he bent down to poke his father in the face. He was out like a light. He kicked him sharply in the head just to make sure, satisfied when he heard a crack.

"I don't have all day." Gaara glared down at him.

"Pick him up. We still have a lot of preparations to complete." Sasuke said coldly.

Gaara picked him up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He grunted, adjusting his father so he could be comfortable to carry.

"I'll meet you in a few days." Sasuke opened the door for him to exit. Gaara just nodded, cold sea-foam eyes acknowledging him.

"Don't get careless."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, a malicious glint going through them. "I'm not. I have a job to finish."

Gaara left and he got to work. Sasuke forged a letter to the company his father worked for about him taking a vacation. He had put the letter in the mailbox down the street, and then tried calling his mother from his father's cell phone. He hung up as soon as she picked it up. He went into the bedroom and packed up two suitcases, only to throw them in the attic.

Sasuke had to make sure this look like it was done in a rush. Fugaku was stressed out so he needed to make it seem like he left in anger. Everything was disarrayed in his room and the call to the airport was made. The ticket was bought for Rain City and Sasuke was happy to make the arrangements.

He burned and buried unnecessary things in the backyard. Naruto and Itachi had gone out with friends at the movies, so they won't be back for a while. Naruto was the type to watch a movie and eat afterwards. Sasuke glanced at the digital clock in the living room and smirked.

They should be on their way now. He went back to the basement, locking and closing the door behind himself. He could get out any time since he had the key, but he wasn't going to let anyone else know that fact. Sasuke was surprised his father didn't figure it out yet. How was he able to get to Naruto's room yesterday without being unable to get out? It was so simple, it was stupid.

* * *

Itachi had a feeling something wasn't right as soon as he stepped in the door. Naruto had a content smile on his face after hanging out with their friends and all. He was oblivious to the fact that there was something off about the house. Itachi stood at the entrance, looking for something that could be out of order.

"Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"Wait here!" Itachi commanded and rushed up the stairs.

"Father?" he called.

The door to his father's room was ajar and that wasn't normal. There was a red tie on the floor in front of it; the one that his mother gave his father on Christmas. He picked it up, and opened the door.

His eyes widened when he saw the closet door open and most clothes were thrown about in a rush. It almost felt…empty.

He looked around the room to see the family portrait broken with the picture missing. Itachi didn't want to believe his eyes. He didn't want to know what his father really did, but it was staring at him right in the face.

First, his mother left. Now, it was his father. He didn't have any idea where but apparently he wanted to be far away from Sasuke.

Itachi didn't blame them because those who stayed were only put in danger. He just hoped his father really did leave and nothing else happened to him. He remembered Sasuke was still down in the basement. Did he eat today?

He decided that he'll worry about his father later. Right now, he needed to see after his little brother and maybe get some questions answered.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: Sorry it's late. Thank you so much for the reviews so far. School is kicking my ass. Review and I'll update soon.


	9. Shock

**Chapter 9: Shock**

_Snowysess: Warning of LEMON! _

* * *

Sasuke sat in the dark, in the basement, staring outside the small window. His obsidian eyes showed that he was in deep thought, but he didn't even flinch when Itachi turned on the dim light. Itachi wasn't a fool. He knew his father most likely left because of what Sasuke is. He simply didn't know the whole story yet. He didn't think that his father would leave like his mother had but the blame went to Sasuke.

His little brother wasn't a fool either. He was the top of his classes a few years ago but then everything changed. Sasuke turned his cold blank eyes towards him. Itachi felt a shiver go down his spine, and walked stiffly towards the adolescent.

"Did you see father today?" he asked, a bit relieved his voice wasn't shaking.

Sasuke nodded his head. He silently lifted up his shirt to show a bruise to his ribcage, and a couple of other bruises littering his small body. Itachi felt a small ping of sadness in his heart at the torment his father put Sasuke through.

"Did you know that he was going to leave?"

Sasuke shook his head, and then turned back towards the window. It seemed like he was dismissing him, thinking that the discussion was over. It made rage build up within him. Now, he knew why his father beat his little brother.

Heavy footsteps were heard coming downstairs, and both Uchihas glanced at Naruto. He was out of place in this dark basement. He brightened up the room considerably. The blonde looked worried, biting his lip and glancing at Sasuke.

"Can I talk to him for a bit?"

Itachi clenched his fists, nodded and ran upstairs. He could get a friend from his father's job to tell him where he went. If his father really left, he wouldn't have left work without saying a word. He picked up his car keys and slammed the front door on the way out. This house was no longer a home. It was a nightmare, waiting to get worse. Itachi had a feeling that his father didn't just leave, he disappeared out of their lives.

* * *

Sasuke stared at his blonde. Naruto was so cute and showed up at a good time. He was about to stab Itachi with the knife hidden in his pillow, if he didn't leave. He could tell that Itachi was angry. He had to try everything to keep from smirking. Sasuke had a play to act out, the fewer the victims, the easier it gets from here.

"Sasuke." Naruto said softly. "Did your father leave because of me?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he stomped over to him. He didn't want Naruto putting himself down for something that wasn't his fault. His father didn't leave; he was going to die because he wasn't able to accept his blonde. Fugaku wasn't able to accept their close relationship. No one could understand Sasuke like Naruto could. No one.

"That's not true." He said, standing on his toes to pull the blonde into a kiss. "He left because of his hatred for me."

Naruto's eyes saddened at the information. "I didn't mean to make anything worse than it is."

Sasuke shook his head. "Idiot, stop making it seem like it's your fault. I'm the blame here. I rather have it this way so we won't have any interruptions."

His blonde's eyes widened at his words. "You rather have it this way? Don't you want your family back to normal?"

He snorted. "My family was never normal, and even if they were I wasn't a part of it. Haven't you noticed? My father hates me, my mother abandoned me, and Itachi fears me. You are the only one that I ever considered family."

Naruto lightly blushed. "Thanks, I guess. Where does this go from here? Who's going to pay for the house?"

"My father."

"Bu—

"He's paying for it." He cut him off. He stared up at him with a smirk on his face. After all, Sasuke had his credit cards; he'll definitely be paying for it. Every last cent is going to be used in bills and groceries.

Naruto was about to say something else but Sasuke grabbed his hand, pulling him upstairs. He wanted to claim the blonde one more time before his plans fell through.

* * *

Kakashi was just done with his evening jog when Itachi started to bang on his front door. He opened it, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Can I help you Itachi?" he asked.

"My father is gone."

"What?" Kakashi moved aside so the Uchiha could step in. "Where would he go?"

"I don't know. I called the office but I could only get voicemail. Sasuke is acting strange too. Yesterday, he was standing over Naruto while he was sleep. Then Father had found out and dragged him into the basement. Naruto and I went out with a couple of friends earlier today and came back with my father gone, without a trace."

"What was Sasuke doing?"

"He was locked in the basement since last night. He also claims that our father beat him just before he left."

"Claims?"

"He showed me his freshly developed bruises."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Where's Naruto?"

"He's watching Sasuke." Itachi looked dejected. "I don't know what to do anymore. I hate him so much and love him at the same time. It drove our family apart."

The silver haired psychiatrist sighed. "Let me go take a shower so we can properly discuss this."

"Hn." Itachi nodded.

Kakashi had a feeling that Naruto being alone with Sasuke wasn't a good thing at all. He had to focus on Itachi's turmoil first. Then, he needed to get Naruto away from the homicidal kid before it was too late.

* * *

Sasuke coaxed Naruto's tongue within his mouth. His blonde was still hesitant but didn't pull away from him. He was slightly upset at the fact, yet he couldn't take his anger out on him.

They were currently in Itachi's room, Sasuke on Naruto's lap, tanned arms wrapped around his slim waist. He loved this feeling of warmth. He was the only one that deserved to be with Naruto and Naruto with him. Sasuke pushed his tongue into the other man's mouth as far as he could. Their warm appendages were circling each other and softly playing in the roofs' of their mouths.

Sasuke's hands clutched Naruto's shoulders, bringing their bodies closer. He was already sporting an erection and he wanted the other male to begin the removal of his clothes. He took his hands away and grabbed one hand to guide it towards his pants. He moaned into the kiss while Naruto sighed.

He pulled away from the kiss, latching on to Naruto's neck. Sucking and biting, Sasuke groaned when the blonde reached into his sweatpants. Naruto stood up suddenly, switching their positions so Sasuke had his back on the bed, and his legs immediately wrapped around his waist.

Sasuke was started to get impatient, rubbing their clothed erections together in a lust filled frenzy. Naruto moaned aloud then, panting loudly into the silent room. He wanted more. He needed Naruto inside of him again.

"More." He huskily whispered.

The blonde shifted, pulling off Sasuke's pants and unbuckling his jeans. He quickly freed his erection from his orange boxers, and quickly clambered back on top of him.

* * *

Mikoto was worried. Fugaku never called her only to hang up before, so something must be wrong. She wasn't doing much tonight but watching old reruns of her favorite dramas on television. She had ignored the thought of something being wrong completely. Now, she couldn't get it out of her head.

It was past midnight so she was sure Fugaku is sleep by now. It probably was just an accident. Mikoto missed her family, but she wasn't going to let them stress her out. She was only a human being and everyone made mistakes. She just needed a small vacation in order to get her thoughts together.

Sasuke was her baby. He was her everything. Fugaku took his childhood away by neglecting him as a child. Sasuke had always wanted his father's attention until a few years ago. Then, Naruto showed up within their lives, helping them whenever they had a problem with the youngest Uchiha.

Mikoto loved Sasuke dearly. He was the baby of the family, instead of being spoiled; he was neglected and treated like there was something wrong with him. They all made mistakes and this seemed like the biggest one.

She felt tears coming to her eyes. She wiped them ferociously. She made up her mind, this time she was going to go home and fix the problems in her family. Standing up, she grabbed her keys and walked towards the door after grabbing her jacket. She'll apologize to her friend, Anko later. Right now, Mikoto had a mission to complete as a mother and as a wife.

* * *

Sasuke moaned desperately as Naruto teased his stretched and lubricated hole with the head of his erection. He wanted him so much. It almost brought tears to his eyes.

"Naruto…" he whispered.

Naruto knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself. Sasuke had turned him on so much that he was already leaking pre-cum. Hissing in pleasure as he began to move into that tight ring of muscles, he gripped the small teen's hips. He didn't want to really hurt him like last time. Sasuke's legs were up against his shoulders and arms clinching the bed sheets. The warm tight passage swallowed him within every inch and Naruto almost came once he was finally seated.

Crying out, Sasuke bucked his hips against him, signaling he could move. Naruto didn't waist time to thrust in and out. It felt too good. The sensations rolling over his body as Sasuke's hole welcomed his erection time and time again. He groaned, arms shaking and hips moving in an automatic rhythm.

Sasuke was moaning, kissed bruised lips parted in a silent scream, body flushing and arching against his, and hips trying to keep up with his. It was so erotic and Naruto was determined to cause the young teen as much pleasure as possible.

"Ahhnnn…Naruto!" he moaned loudly.

Naruto closed his eyes, trying to hold off his orgasm as much as he could. Sasuke's noises were going to bring him to an early finish if this kept up. He quickened his pace, hips diving in harder and sweat was dripping off their bodies.

When he heard a surprised gasp mixed with a moan, he opened his eyes to see Sasuke jerking his hips as he came. Naruto moaned at the feeling of teen's body clinching around him. He could hardly pull out before he came, his cum leaking into the overused hole and spraying on the small teen's thighs.

He collapsed on shaky arms, careful not the crush him before rolling over. They panted hotly as they came from their blissful high. Almost immediately, Naruto felt guilt rush through him at the thing he just did.

* * *

Sasuke smiled softly, kissing Naruto on the cheek. The soreness in the bottom of his body made him feel so much better. Naruto loved him. He just knew it. He slowly sat up, slightly wincing but continued to move off the bed. He felt the hot liquid inside him and on his thighs, yet he didn't care. He actually quite enjoyed the mess and wished he could carry this part of Naruto wherever he went.

Sasuke stared at Naruto's unreadable face as he slid off the bed. He had things to do before Itachi came back. As he was walking out into the hallway, he heard a familiar voice. His eyes widened at the sight.

"Honey?"

It was his mother.


	10. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 10: Secrets Revealed**

Sasuke continued to stare, frozen at his mother's form. He wasn't expecting her to ever come back. He stood there, his heart beating ferociously in his chest, and a blush forming on his face. He couldn't just stand there, but his mother looked as shocked at him. He straightened his shirt to cover what little he can in order to appear decent.

"Sasuke, what were you doing?" she asked hesitantly. It looked like she already knew the answer.

His eyes were still wide at the shock, but slowly he started to come to his senses. He glanced back at Naruto who was slowly getting up off the bed. His lips tightened in irritation. His mother complicated things, drastically. Itachi could be home soon and trying to cover his tracks now would seem like a waste of time.

Sasuke walked over to her, steadily a cold expression coming onto his face. He didn't have words for her. He loved his mother, but this was for her own good.

He punched her in the gut, making her bend over and spittle harshly. With quick movements of his legs he side kicked her to the face, knocking her against a family photo on the wall, officially knocking her out. He heard Naruto call out to him, but he ignored him. He had to get rid of his mother's body before he came out of the room. Sasuke quickly dragged his mother into the hall linen closet, closing it after he picked up some towels and wash-cloths for his shower.

He was going to have to call Gaara to remove his mother's body. He wouldn't kill her since she was the only one other than Naruto that actually tried to treat him normal. She knew all along what he was capable of, yet she hid it from his father. Shaking his head, he gave Naruto his towel and wash-cloth first.

"Sasuke…I thought I heard you're mother."

"You were hearing things." He said dismissively. He ignored it simply because he didn't want his blonde getting involved in the mess he made.

Sasuke walked to his room, grabbing a change of clothes before making his way to the bathroom. He and Naruto bathed in silence, not really wanting to talk about now. It wasn't until Naruto got a bottle of water, after the shower that he said something.

"Sasuke, we need to talk."

"Hn." He stared at him as he to a small gulp of water.

"I should've told you before all this happened. I know you're in love with me. I know you'll do anything for me, but do you have to drive your family apart? Why ruin something that most people would cherish? How did your sudden infatuation with me start, anyway?"

Sasuke didn't really think much about how it happened. All he knew is that Naruto gradually made him fall in love without knowing it. He would love to answer the questions. He would love to explain everything to the blonde. He couldn't though. He couldn't since he knew if Naruto knew what he was doing to the family, then it would be all over. Sasuke picked up the telephone about to dial Gaara's number.

"You must understand, Naruto. My love for you runs _deeper_ than anything, I've ever known. If my family hates you, then I'll make certain sacrifices for us to be together." He dialed Gaara's phone number and put the phone to his ear. "If driving my family apart is the answer, I'll do it _many_ times over."

* * *

Naruto could see the dangerous glint in Sasuke's eyes. Where had he gone wrong? Was he too late to save him from doing something devastating? He didn't like the pain in his chest at the thought of losing Sasuke to darkness at a young age. It was not only terrifying, but depressing as well.

He could've sworn he heard Mrs. Uchiha's voice in the hallway. He didn't believe Sasuke when the younger Uchiha said he was hearing things. He didn't understand the current situation, yet he had a feeling that he was standing in front of a future serial killer. Kakashi and Itachi had tried to warn him. They had tried to make him stay away from the withdrawn boy, ages ago.

Now, he was paying the price for not listening to good advice. Because his gut instinct told him to stay away too and yet here he was trying to keep the other boy from getting pissed off.

Naruto had seen the way he was staring at Itachi earlier. It wasn't a loving feeling, that's for sure. It was a look of pure hatred within those young dark eyes. Naruto was just trying to figure out, why.

* * *

Sasuke hung up the phone after his brief conversation with Gaara. The red headed man agreed to take care of his mother, in a non-violent way. He didn't want her death; he just wanted her out of the picture until his plans were completed.

He walked into the living room, seeing Naruto napping on the couch. He shook his head, a small smile coming on to his face. Sasuke was slightly tired too, so he went to get a blanket for the blonde to keep him warm. Then, he went back downstairs into the basement for a few hours of rest. By the time Itachi figured out what exactly was going on, Sasuke would either be dead or not in Konoha.

He smiled eerily into the gloomy, cold basement. Tomorrow everything will be set and no one would dare classifying him as the reason why his father disappeared. Besides, his father wasn't a very well liked man, people might be happy that he's gone.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke woke up with thumps going on upstairs. He sat up one the basement door was flung open and Itachi's footsteps could be heard.

"You're going to school today." He said, before rushing back upstairs.

Sasuke blinked his sleepiness away. He had a lot of things to pack if he was going to school today. He got up grudgingly; he hasn't properly slept since his father locked him in the basement. It was a good thing he got rid of him while he had the chance.

Sasuke walked to a small bag of clothes, taking out his school uniform. It didn't have many wrinkles but it's not like he cared about his appearance. He quickly dressed, knowing that Itachi was in an irritated mood. He packed the necessary materials for today, resisting the urge to laugh manically. Sasuke hasn't felt right since his mother caught him with Naruto. He couldn't allow her to interfere. He had to keep repeating it in order to stop himself from calling Gaara and telling him to let her go.

Gaara had come in the early morning to pick his mother up. He didn't tell him much, but Sasuke knew that the red headed man was going to take her to the same location his father was. She might have to watch the show that he set up. Maybe. Just maybe though.

He walked silently upstairs, walking into the kitchen to see Kakashi sipping on coffee. Kakashi half-heartedly waved at him and he narrowed his eyes. Sasuke didn't understand why the psychiatrist would be here. What the hell was going on?

"Good morning, Sasuke. Did you take the medicine that I prescribed to you? You look like you haven't slept in awhile." He commented.

Sasuke shook his head.

"No? Why not?"

He shook his head again and then walked out of the kitchen, into the living room. He could see that Naruto wasn't anywhere in sight. He shrugged it off, thinking that his blonde probably went to school or something.

Sasuke took his time using the bathroom, brushing his teeth, and washing his face from upstairs. He straightened out his hair, noticing he was skinnier than usual. His hair was getting thinner since he hasn't been taking care of it properly. He wanted to look his best for Naruto. Everyone else's opinions didn't matter.

He went out the front door to see Itachi waiting for him in the car. He was already out of the driveway and his irritation showed clearly on his face. Sasuke resisted the urge to smirk. He wondered what caused it. Would it have to do with the reason Kakashi was there? Or was it something else entirely?

"Kakashi is staying over for a few days so be kind to him. Naruto has left this morning to see a distant relative. He hasn't told me when he'll be back." Itachi spoke briefly. He didn't go into details and that was fine by him.

Sasuke nodded. That actually helped his situation out a lot. Naruto wouldn't be in the way of his plans. The only problem is that Kakashi was going to be observing his every move. Hopefully, today he wouldn't have to go back home. He could just disappear like his father.

"I'll pick you up after school. I expect you to be at the front gate at three o' clock." Itachi said as Sasuke was stepping out the car.

Sasuke nodded at the statement. That would give him enough time to do what he needed to do. He walked into the school, expecting a teacher to greet him but he didn't. He walked into homeroom and was counted into attendance. This was going to be a long day, yet he knew it was all going to be worth it.

* * *

Sasuke left the school during lunch hour. He wouldn't be coming back, so he didn't think there was a point in explaining why he was leaving to anybody. He waited at the bus stop, looking at the time schedule and figured out he didn't have to wait long.

Almost an hour later, he was staring up at the hospital building. It was impressive to say the least. It was about twenty stories high with thousands of rooms for the internally ill. He walked into the automatic double doors and went to the front desk.

"Can you point me to where, Sakura Haruno is?" he asked in a meek voice.

The woman sitting at the desk swooned. "Aww, is she a relative of yours?"

"Yes. I'm her cousin."

She receptionist asked him to put his name on the visitor's list before she looked up where the woman was.

"You take those elevators over there." She pointed on the right of him. "Press the button to the fourth floor and go to room 410B. Have a good day!"

Sasuke lightly smiled. "Thank you. You too."

He grimaced at the act he had to pull to get through her. He was surprised she didn't ask for his ID. He remembered when Itachi had a head injury, almost causing him blindness that he and his mother had to present IDs. He went to the elevators and pressed the button. This was going to be too easy.

* * *

Kakashi finished looking over his file and stood up to stretch. He glanced at Itachi who was lounging on the couch watching the news. He didn't understand why the older Uchiha was so oblivious to the fact that his brother has already starting his serial killing plans. Now, all he needed was a little push and Sasuke would kill anyone that tried to get in his way to be with Naruto.

Kakashi had ordered Naruto to stay with an old colleague until he figured the young teen out. The blonde was adamant to stay but in the end, he had agreed to leave. Kakashi promised no harm will be done to Sasuke; he just wanted to observe him for a few days. He could tell that Naruto was hiding something from them too. Something important, something that had to deal with the youngest Uchiha. He'll figure it out soon enough. Sasuke can't hide everything forever.

With that thought, he walked towards the basement. He could probably figure out what was going on through his head by going through the other's things. It was a petty thing really but Sasuke was an exceptional case. He turned on the dim lights and saw the small thin mattress in the corner.

Kakashi began to look around it, finding a little box. A shoe box. It was weird because when he shook it, it was nothing in it. He took off the lid and his eyes widened.

* * *

Sasuke looked down at the sleeping pink haired woman. He hated her for trying to be with Naruto. He hated her for touching him and he hated her just because he could. He looked at her medical charts, hanging off the bed. She's only been in a coma for a month. Well, she didn't have to worry about anything because soon she'll be dead.

He quickly took out her IV and attached it to the other woman lying next to her. He turned off her heart monitor, and pulled out a syringe. This won't hurt, not for him, neither for her.

He stabbed her harshly in the chest, her body jerked slightly at the new form of pain. Her eyebrows furrowed and soon she went back in the relaxation state. This time though, she wasn't breathing.

Sasuke smirked evilly, throwing the syringe back into his book bag. He didn't want to leave any evidence.

He made his way quickly out of the hospital, and got on the bus going out of town. It was now time for him to meet Gaara. He looked at his watch. It was almost two o' clock so he had enough time before Itachi started asking questions. Kakashi was already too late to stop him and so was Naruto. He loved his blonde. He couldn't live without him but he had things to do in order to keep that love. Everyone will regret the day they questioned him. Everyone.

* * *

Naruto felt tears come to his eyes. He needed to find Sasuke before it was too late. He would apologize to Iruka when he came back, but his instinct was telling him to fear. He feared what Sasuke was doing or was about to do. He grabbed his orange jacket and rushed out the door while Iruka was in the kitchen. The brown haired man called after him, but he was already running around the corner towards the Uchiha's house.

When he reached it, Kakashi was there waiting at the front steps. It was almost three o' clock so he made it just in time before Sasuke came back from school.

"We have a problem, Naruto."

"What is it?"

"I did some _snooping_ around in the basement and Sasuke's old room. He made some very elaborate notes that concern you." He stated.

"Huh? What are you trying to say?" Naruto was confused.

"Come on. Follow me." The silver headed psychiatrist commanded.

They went up to Sasuke's old room, and Kakashi pointed to the closet. Naruto hesitantly walked into it, seeing a small hole in the wall. Big enough for Sasuke to fit in or someone like him to just stick his head and shoulders in. He looked back at Kakashi who nodded that it was that he wanted him to see.

He bent down on all fours, squeezing as much of himself into the small space. His arms were able to fit, surprising him how big the space was. His eyes widened when he saw the drawings and hearts filled with his and Sasuke's name within them. Naruto's heart almost stopped when he saw Sakura's picture on the wall, her chest sliced opened with a knife. Fugaku's face was carved up into little pieces, and Mikoto was drawn as a fallen angel crying. There were other small pictures of Kiba, Sai, and even Itachi. The people he hung out with when he was in high school. There was this red substance everywhere and when Naruto touched the wall, he screamed.

It was _blood_. Sasuke's dried blood.

* * *

Sasuke walked down old crooked steps. There were mice sounds all around him but he didn't pay it any mind. He saw the cage his mother was tied up in, along with one of Naruto's friends, Sai. He narrowed his eyes, wondering where the other one went. He was a bit worried about his mother's position though. He could tell her wrists were going to have bruise marks from the ropes. She was dangling from her arms, her feet were barely touching the chair underneath her.

"Gaara?"

Gaara came around towards the steps. "I had to tie that loud mouth idiot in the bathroom. He kept making too much noise. I hate noise."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, not commenting on the statement. There were mice squeaking all around him.

"My mother? Why is she tied up like that?"

"She wouldn't stop struggling so I made something to _tire_ her out." The red head shrugged.

"Hn." He didn't like it. He wasn't going to voice his opinion though. Gaara looked like he was in a bad mood.

"Where's my father?"

Gaara walked away, expecting him to follow. Sasuke squinted in the darkness; he didn't understand how it could be so dark when the sun was still out. He followed Gaara around the corner, and saw the loser in the bathroom, tied to the toilet. There was mice climbing all over him and Sasuke resisted the urge to laugh at his position.

He came upon a dark corner. Gaara lit a kerosene lamp revealing his father tied in the corner in a chair. Chains were on his ankles, his wrists and around his neck. It wasn't really necessary but Sasuke liked the look of it. He licked his dry lips quickly.

"Ready to start?" he glanced up at the red head.

"I've been ready to start since I dragged them here." Gaara narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Let's begin."

Sasuke leaned forward, smacking his father harshly in the face like he did to him so many times. Fugaku jerked awake, eyes wide and struggling against his chains.

"S-Sasuke?" he stuttered out in fear.

"Hello, _father_. Or should I call you Fugaku?" Sasuke glared at him. He wasn't a father to him. He was just a man in the way of his dreams.


	11. Blind

**Chapter 11: Blind**

_Snowysess: Gore, blood, and slight torture. Don't read if you're squeamish or dislike horror scenes. Good luck! You've just been warned._

* * *

Kakashi immediately called 911 to report Sasuke to the cops. Itachi had come back from Sasuke's school claiming that he wasn't there. He talked to a few of his teachers and some had said that he wasn't in their class. Kakashi knew exactly where Sasuke would be heading. Well, he hoped he wasn't too late.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears or eyes. Sasuke's obsession with him went farther than he ever known. He was scared to face Itachi and Kakashi after he learned what was on the walls. His hands wouldn't stop shaking. This was his entire fault. What has he done?

* * *

Sasuke smirked, using the pliers to break each and every one of Fugaku's toes. His father's screams woke up all the other captives, he didn't mind though.

"Do you like this Fugaku? I remember you broke both my thumbs two years ago. This is my revenge enforced by the madness you caused!" he laughed manically. The crazed look in his eyes was becoming wilder with each passing second.

"Sto…aaaaap!" Fugaku screamed at the top of his lungs. Sasuke stepped back once every toe was broken to let Gaara have his fun.

Gaara was splashing gasoline on him, smiling creepily. He made sure to empty the whole carton of gasoline all over him.

Sasuke stepped back up to Fugaku a knife in his hands. "Remember last year when you stabbed me in the shoulder. How does it _feel_?" He slammed a knife into his father's shoulder.

"Pl-please S-Sasuke, forgive me!" he cried out in pain.

"Did you forgive me when I got _bad_ grades?" Sasuke paused angrily pulling out the knife. He grabbed the older man's earlobe, placing the knife behind it. "Then you're _too late_ to ask for forgiveness." He cut his ear harshly off. Fugaku's screams were starting to get louder. He could only smirk at the blood spraying on Fugaku's cheek, gasoline soaked clothes, and the floor. He was truly having fun.

He turned to Gaara. "Go play with Kiba. I can handle him."

The red head smirked. "Okay."

* * *

Kakashi rushed into the hospital room, three officers behind him. His body froze when he saw Sakura Haruno being put in a body bag.

"What the hell is going on?"

"She was poisoned." One of the nurses said as they took off the sheets.

"With what?"

"We don't know. We're sending her to the morgue to find out. She was just pronounced dead."

Kakashi blinked stupidly. If Sasuke had already killed Sakura, then who was he going after next. It was like he was being sent on a wild goose chase. He ran back out the room while the officers asked the nurses more questions. He was going to have to take a guess and head towards Sai.

* * *

Sasuke lit up a match while his father closed his eyes. It was fun while it lasted. He threw the match onto Fugaku's body, watching him whimper as the fire grew tremendously. He took off his non-flammable gloves and walked away from the scene. The fire would die out soon since he was in the corner against stone walls. It was a shame really. Fugaku could no longer scream, his throat was sore and he even passed out once when Sasuke was tracing a knife around his face. He wanted to melt that face off to the point he's unrecognizable.

He went to the cage that Sai and his mother shared. He looked up at her. She had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Don't cry mother. Everything will be alright soon. I promise." he said softly.

She opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a choked sob. Sasuke glanced at Sai who was watching him warily. He was sure he had blood all over his clothes. He didn't mind, as long as it wasn't his.

He grabbed the chains, pulling Sai out of the cage and towards a wooden table. Kiba's screams were soon heard and he laughed at the broken sounds. Gaara was finally having fun by the mock screams he was doing.

* * *

Itachi held his head in his arms. He didn't know what to do. His little brother was a serial killer. He couldn't tell Naruto since the blonde was already traumatized by the vivid pictures in Sasuke's closet. He should've spent more time with him, instead of pushing him away. He thought he was doing him a favor but now he knew it wasn't doing anyone a favor.

He could feel small tears start running down his cheeks. Where did it all go wrong?

* * *

Kakashi reached Sai's apartment, knocking on the door. There wasn't any answer so out of curiosity he turned the doorknob. It was unlocked. He opened it cautiously, calling out the young artist's name.

"Sai?"

* * *

Sasuke grabbed a saw, holding Sai's hands down on the table. He saw the glances Sai gave Naruto on the rare times he was able to hang out with them. He heard the perverted comments Sai said making his blonde angry. He saw him touch Naruto on more than one occasion in an inappropriate manner.

"Why are you doing this?" Sai did nothing to hide his fear for once. Sasuke smirked at the words.

"I don't like it when people touch what is mine."

"What?"

Sasuke glared down at him. "Naruto. He's mine and _always_ will be."

He slammed the saw into the other's hand, not exactly chopping it off but deep enough to do damage. Sai whimpered at the pain, biting his lip. He began to move the saw back in forth, cutting through the bone relentlessly.

His mother only sobbed harder at the scene. She needed to understand that he would do anything, anything for what is truly his.

* * *

Kakashi's glimmer of hope diminished when he saw the hallway. Sai wasn't anywhere to be seen but he knew by how the apartment was, he was fighting. He was fighting someone before they dragged him out. He looked into the bedroom to see the lamp on the night stand knocked over and the bed covers ripped in places.

He shook his head and a sigh escaped his lips. He had a feeling the same thing happened to Kiba too. Where would Sasuke take them though? There isn't a place where no one would notice someone being dragged away. Everything was going to fall in place soon, but Kakashi wanted to figure it out now.

Sasuke Uchiha was dangerous and a lot smarter than anyone gave him credit for. He wasn't as smart as Itachi but he was smart enough to know what he was doing. He already killed Sakura in the middle of the day. It was now starting to go into the evening. Who could he be killing now?

The one true problem that Kakashi had was Naruto. What did the blonde know that neither he nor Itachi did? He walked out of Sai's apartment solemnly; they'll be planning his funeral soon. Sasuke wasn't one to back down from a challenge. He had seen the spark in his eyes at one of his sessions when he claimed that Naruto was his. For some reason, Kakashi could feel himself agreeing to that.

* * *

Sasuke pushed Sai off the table in disgust. He cut off his right hand and sliced off his penis for a joke. Sai didn't even scream. All he did was whimper or bite his lip as he bleed to death. It was a tragic ending. He had to give him some respect. The pain was most likely unbearable but he didn't give into something of the flesh. Maybe he misjudged Sai. Well, it was too late to find out now. The man was dead.

He glanced at his mom, hanging limply in the cage once more. His mother had passed out when he had cut off the man's penis. Good for her. She didn't have to be knocked out when they moved her. Kiba's screams had died down and Gaara came out with blood all over his clothes and face.

Sasuke grabbed the chainsaw in the corner of the room. He had to get rid of the body parts while Gaara went to bury the bodies. It was easier than he thought it would be. His heart had been racing throughout the entire event; the thrill of killing someone was glorious, indeed. He started the saw up, walking steadily over to his father's charred body. He wasn't even recognizable anymore.

He smirked. "Just the way I like him."

Gaara pulled out his shovels. He nodded and gritted his teeth once he smelled burnt flesh. It already reeked. He lowered the saw on his father's arms, quickly cutting them off. He did the same thing to his legs before he just let the body fall onto the floor. Sasuke stared down at his father's head or what was left of it. He might as well take this too.

* * *

"Naruto, you're hiding something from me." Kakashi said bluntly.

Naruto looked up at him, azure eyes wide with fear. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sasuke had just killed Sakura and probably just killed Sai or Kiba. Stop protecting him!" Kakashi yelled harshly. He felt guilty for snapping like that but he needed to know what was going on. It wasn't just for the sake of curiosity, but the safety of those around Naruto. It was a good thing Sasuke never met anyone else or more deaths would be on his hands.

Naruto winced at his harsh stare. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. What's your relationship with Sasuke?"

The blonde sighed loudly. "He…l-loves me."

Kakashi shook his head. "It's just an obsession. He could easily hurt you if he felt betrayed."

"We had sex." Naruto blurted out with tears in his eyes.

His eyes widened at the confession. "Excuse me?"

"We're in a relationship. He wanted me to keep it a secret and I thought he wouldn't hurt anyone as long as I pretended to be happy with him. He told me that he purposely drove his family apart because of me." He sobbed. "He told me that he just wanted to p-protect me."

"He_ told_ you?"

"Sasuke knows how to talk. He didn't want anyone to know since everyone made assumptions that he was a mute."

Kakashi stared at him incredulously. "So you're telling me that he can talk! Then you slept with a minor?"

"I know. I know it's wrong! I couldn't stop it though. Sasuke had some kind of control over me. I couldn't turn him away."

He shook his head. "Look, it doesn't matter. Did he tell you of any special places that he might go?"

"No. I do remember when he was younger that I used to take him to this abandoned farm house outside the city. We used to go there with picnic baskets, playing hide-and-go-seek or tag."

Kakashi turned his head towards the door. "You hear that Itachi?"

Naruto sat rigid on the bed as his best friend came into the room. Itachi's blank stare would continue to haunt him for the rest of his life.

* * *

Sasuke wiped the sweat off his forehead after throwing all the body parts in a pile. He poured the extra gasoline carton all over the arms, legs, and heads. He wanted them to be ashes by the time this was over. He lit up the remaining matches, throwing it onto the mutilated body parts. The fire spread as quickly as it did before. He watched the flames become bigger and higher.

He looked around the old farm house. He'll miss this place. After all this was where he first started having feelings for Naruto. His admiration became stronger here. He felt tears come to his eyes, thinking about that day. That day that changed everything.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

Sasuke was sitting grumpily on the steps of his front porch. He didn't have anything to do since he no longer liked learning mixed martial arts. He was only nine years old and his father expected him to be a black belt by time he was ten. It was early summer so he was turning ten next month. He was still a first flag brown belt. He gave up on pleasing his father as soon as he realized the feats he expected him to do were impossible.

He was just about to go back inside when a yell from down the street stopping him. His obsidian eyes looked at the bright wearing blonde. His name was whispered upon his lips. "Naruto."

"Sasuke! Hey guess what I found!" he said loudly with a big smile on his face.

He stared at him, expecting him to continue once he ran up in front of him.

"You're brother isn't home, is he?"

He shook his head.

"I guess it doesn't matter. Well, I found this great place to hang out. Want to come with me?" he asked hopefully.

Sasuke shrugged. It wasn't like he was doing anything. Soon he was dragged a few blocks away, while Naruto hailed a cab. The ride wasn't overly long but it seemed short in the blonde's presence. Sasuke found himself almost laughing aloud in front of Naruto a couple of times. He was just too funny.

They hopped out the car at an old farm fence. Naruto hopped it and helped him over.

"Come on! It's just a little bit past these trees." He grinned.

Sasuke nodded, a small smile blossoming on his face. He really liked hanging out with Naruto more than he liked to admit. The blonde's attitude was contagious.

They ran across the field and through the small patch of trees, coming across a small farm house. Sasuke didn't see what was so great about it. He eventually understood it was a perfect place to get away since he spent a lot of time with Naruto there. They played games, collected mice, and explored the lands for any other animals. He hasn't smiled so much in his life and it was all because of Naruto. He made the simpliest things entertaining.

He looked up at the blonde in awe, a blush forming on his face. He admired the blonde's spirit or maybe something more. With enough time, he will be able to identify it.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

It was late into the evening when Gaara finally came back. He went to drop off his mother at a local hospital before they could move on.

Sasuke looked up at him. He could feel the admiration blossoming in him for the red head as well. He needed to control his teenage hormones. Naruto was the only one for him and he made a silent promise that he'll be back to claim him properly.

"Ready?" The man asked, pulling out a cigarette.

He took a deep breath. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going blindly in another direction. I just want to get away from here." Gaara stated.

Sasuke liked the sound of that. He glanced curiously at the cigarette packs. "Can I try one?"

"It'll kill you." Gaara lit the one in his lips and handed it to him.

He smirked. "I'm already dead."

"Not bad, kid. Not bad." Gaara said walking off in the direction of the car he mostly likely just stole.

Sasuke followed after him, taking the first drag of his very first cigarette. He lightly coughed but finished the lit stick by the time he got to the car. It was a weird feeling that washed over him, making him feel lightheaded.

He looked back in the direction towards Konoha. He'll be back and he'll kill anyone that seemed too close to Naruto. This time though, he'll be a **man**.

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi, Naruto, and Itachi arrived with three cop cars and a team of forensic scientists. The farm house was no longer there but there was small evidence that Sasuke has been here.

"We're too late." Itachi said, clinching his fists.

Kakashi shook his head. "I have a feeling this is just the beginning of what Sasuke could really do."

Naruto chose to remain silent. He walked closer to the burnt down farm house and screamed when he looked down into what was left of the basement.

Policemen rushed around him, some gasping at the graphic scene. Kakashi and Itachi were right behind them, gaping. They couldn't believe their own eyes. Everyone blinked, some going into shock, some screaming like Naruto, or some throwing up. What had these people going into panic attacks?

It was someone's bloody penis.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: That's right. It's the end and I wanted to end it on a humorous note. I know you may be mad at me ending this at such a short point but my plot notes runs out after this. Anyway, I don't know if I'm doing a sequel since dark stories aren't really my thing. The good thing is that you all enjoyed it as long as it lasted. Thank you for your reviews and supporting me thus far! I couldn't have done it without you. If anyone wants to email me about story ideas, I would be happy to try and come up with something.


End file.
